A Betrayal Too Deep - Take Two
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry was betrayed so violently that in his dying breath he called the godess Artemis to him, he accepted her proposal, for one act of vengance against those who murdered him he would become a Dark Hunter. A restless, lonely spirit whose destiny is to save the very mortals who despise and fear him. He would never know rest; never know peace until he finds someone who could free him
1. Chapter 1

**A Betrayal To Deep**

**This was my first attempt at a Dark Hunter story, I love the books and I hope to god I can get their characters straight. Especially Ash! He likes to talk in riddles all the time and I'm no good at those. That's for sure. Yet I still want to share a story where Harry becomes a Dark Hunter. For those of you who haven't read a Dark Hunter book - don't worry I'll explain everything as the story comes along : ) okay? so on with the editing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Hunter**

* * *

Born of extreme wealth and power, Harry Potter wielded magic as though it was born for him alone. He was charming and charismatic, he was a hero, and if he wanted to he could have ruled the world around him. That wasn't something Harry had wanted, he had wanted nothing more than a family, a lover and a life of peace out of the limelight. Some would say Harry Potter was a born warrior, destined for great things. He brought riches and glory to his name, Potter would live on in the world even after he died. Until an act of brutal betrayal made him the Ruler of the Night. Now he walks the shadowy realm between life and the Underworld. Neither man nor beast, he is something else entirely. He is Solitude. He is Darkness. He is a shadow in the night. A restless, lonely spirit whose destiny is to save the very mortals who despise and fear him. Not much had changed in that regard for Harry Potter. Who would never know rest; never know peace until he finds the one person who would not betray him. The one pure heart that can see past his dark side and bring him back to the light. Unfortunately for Harry - he'd trust no such person and so he swore he'd remain a Dark Hunter forever…than be a shade.

A Shade is what a Dark Hunter becomes should they be killed. They wandered around, unable to communicate with anything or anyone. Dying with hunger yet not able to eat. Dying of thirst but unable to quench it. Destined to roam the world watching yet so far away. A shade in the wind. Life wasn't fair, but to all Dark Hunters - it was something they had all learned painfully. It's what made them what they were.

* * *

This story is ungoing big time editing, the story as it is just doesnt make sense and I'm hoping that with patience it will become a better story.


	2. Chapter 2 -Completely Redone Please Read

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 2 **

**The entire story has been taken down and it's being completely re-written so you'll have to read it again as most of its going to be different. **

**Nightmares **

* * *

_Harry was lying on the floor, unable to move, protest or fight back. Realizing he must have drunk something to paralyze him, betrayal blazed on through him. Yet he couldn't help but think perhaps it was just the twin's idea of a joke. They had just earlier that day groaned about how uptight he was. 'The war is over' they'd said together in their usual speech, 'You can relax now' said George, 'and remove that stick up your butt' the other had insisted. Yet they weren't there, he hadn't seen them since yesterday. They couldn't have spiked his drink; all thoughts were wiped from his thoughts when a sudden stab of pain coursed through him. Then another, he could hear people talking around him. _

"_Just kill him!" insisted one of the voices. _

"_After all the crap I've been through I want him to die painfully!" shrieked another. _

_Harry was in panic mode now, what they hell were they doing? Why were they doing this? He didn't understand…his heart was thumping a mile a minute as agony speared him again. If he didn't know any better he'd say they were stabbing him with a knife! He wished he could speak, tell them to stop! Ask them why? Why were they doing this…his magic was playing havoc within him. He was abruptly turned on his front, but he couldn't see anything his eyes were closed. _

_They were still talking, discussing the best way to get rid of him, Artemis save him! They really were going to kill him. Another sharp thrust and agony coursed through him before stopping abruptly. They'd severed his spinal cord, he wanted to scream, and he needed an outlet for all the pain he was in. He'd have preferred the Cruciatus curse to this! Then he heard it…another voice in the mix…one he had trusted…one he had long thought gone. _

Harry woke up panting, his body soaked with sweat, closing his eyes he lay there until the tremors stopped. He knew if he attempted to get up he'd fall to the floor, even after all this time the betrayal still shook him to the core. Breathing deeply, he told himself they couldn't hurt him anymore. He knew they couldn't, once he felt marginally better he got out of his bed, shrugging the sweat soaked covers from himself and he stumbled to the shower.

Standing under the cascading water, he made it extremely hot, wanting to get rid of their touch from him. It was long gone, but unfortunately it was forever seared into his mind. He'd never forget it, no matter how many years passed, Ash's words came back to him. 'You have no past,' well easier said than done, especially with his constant nightmares every time he closed his eyes. It was at the height of Irony that Ash's past bothered him more than any Dark-Hunters ever would he imagined. He shook his thoughts off, as he scrubbed his body until it was red and raw. Then he washed his now sweat soaked greasy hair. It was longer than it had ever been as a human, still brown it cascaded down his back stopping at the end of his shoulder blades.

He sighed as he stood under the cascading water, his mind drifting to nothing in particular. The dream was already fading away, leaving him feeling depressed, as it always did. Harry as a human had never had any travelling ambitions, yet here he was in the city of love or lights as he liked to think of it. Paris, he'd been here for seven years, and he knew his allotted time was coming to a close. Ash had told him they got moved every few years, when suspicion began arising at their looks never changing. Harry didn't see the point, they weren't able to go anywhere during the day, so people didn't really get to see them all that often.

Harry grabbed a towel and made his way back to his bedroom, his hand rose and his bed began unmaking itself. Drawers opened and fresh bedding was magically put on his now empty bed. Harry still had his magic, in fact it was stronger than before, or maybe it was the same and he felt it more because he used his hand rather than a wand. He dried himself and put on a pair of boxers. Yawning tiredly, as his stomach growled loudly, he made his way through to his enormous kitchen. He rather loved his kitchen, loved cooking now he wasn't doing it for the Dursley's. His windows were closed with shutters, and magically held in place. He'd realised that curtains could be removed and an enemy could take him down. He flipped on the light, despite the fact he could see perfectly clear without it. The bulb had been magically dimmed so it didn't irritate his eyes; he wasn't one that was scared to mix magic with Muggle appliances. What's the worse that could happen? Its not like the magical world could track him down…he was dead so he never left a trail. Nobody could track his magic, or him it just wouldn't work he was for all intents and purposes dead.

His cooker was fired up, as he grabbed food from the fridge, he put the noodles in water to boil. Placing the chicken into the pan, he let it cook as he began to cut vegetables up. Once the chicken had been in long enough he added the vegetables into the frying pan, adding sauces as well as herbs. He always cooked his own meals, he wasn't French, and he couldn't stomach Escargot or frogs legs. He had tried, though, but he'd found them utterly…slimy. The frogs legs he'd given not even given the chance, now he always bought his food from a twenty four hour store and cooked himself. He normally ate three meals during his waken hours. He slept during the day, not only because Daimons couldn't roam around but because he couldn't either. If he stepped out in daylight he'd do what the Muggle Authors wrote happened to vampires. He'd turn to dust, dying an agonising painful death. In the process he'd be turned into a shade. It got up just before sun down, had something to eat, sometimes he'd eat something during his shift from a café or what not then another meal when he got home - if he wasn't too injured. When he was injured he just wanted to sleep, knowing by the time he woke up he'd be more or less better. Dark-Hunters had the ability to heal extraordinary fast, any cut would heal practically overnight.

Grabbing a plate Harry wandered back over, stirring it randomly, and stopping it from sticking to his pan.

Nodding in satisfaction he plated his noodles before adding in the chicken and vegetables. He opened his drawer and picked out a fork before wandering back to his living room to eat. He had a television in it but in all the years he'd been here in Paris he'd never once turned it on. He didn't know French, and he wasn't interested in learning, and he didn't interact with the other Dark-hunters here, who were actually all French. They were just moved from town to town, but Harry had been placed here because it was different from all he knew and away from England. He wasn't allowed back in England, at least not for around a hundred years, by then everyone that might recognize him or know him would be dead. It didn't help that every time he thought of England the pain could still bring him to his knees.

The silence sometimes bothered Harry, made him feel like he was still in his cupboard. Alienated from society, but most times it comforted him. After suffering such a betrayal, Harry thought it was easier to be alone, but the lonely part of him wanted someone to talk to, to befriend. So far that hadn't happened, and he'd never get close to humans. Once he finished his meal, he floated to the sink as he went to his bedroom, and began to get dressed.

His clothes were all black, allowing him to blend in at night, not that he needed it. He had the ability to turn himself invisible, it wasn't a Dark-Hunter power, and he hadn't received any. His abilities had baffled Ash, who had trained him in everything he'd need to defeat Daimons. Back then Harry hadn't trusted Ash, or anyone, he'd given the man a hard time. He barely spoke, did what he needed to and that was it, it hadn't mattered how kind Ash had been. His aura and attitude had reminded the teen of D…no, he wasn't going to think about him or them. He picked up his weapons of choice, daggers and a very special sword he'd brought with him. The sword of Godric Gryffindor, one of his few possessions he'd brought with him from the magical world.

Harry was finally ready, and he knew the sun had just completely gone down. One might ask how he knew, but he just did…considering his life revolved around the blazing ball of fire. It was just an instinct to him, a warning; to him it would be described as the hair on his neck standing up.

"Come on Hedwig," said Harry, as his owl stepped onto his wrist, it was time to kick some Daimon ass, mused Harry as he left his house. Hedwig took off into the night with a delightful hoot. She knew to be here when he got back or she'd be out all day, he couldn't come out for her or leave a window open. She'd learned that quickly too, even if she hadn't been happy with him the slightest.

The area he patrolled was not far from where he lived, which was the Bois de Boulogne. His now black eyes scanning the surroundings, waiting for Daimon's. Daimons were soul sucking creatures, who preyed on defenceless humans. First they drained them dry, and then as the humans died the Daimons sucked the victim's soul into their own bodies. Unfortunately the souls couldn't last long, since it wasn't meant for them. Inevitably the soul died, which meant Daimon's were always on the hunt for a new one. He was the big Dark Hunter who took them out; releasing the current soul it could move on and stop the Daimon's permanently. Too bad there were always new ones, evil didn't really die.

As always he never had to wait long, his senses went into overdrive, he could sense them - Daimon's were close. He picked up his pace hearing a scream, it was that of a child, cursing he bolted for the Daimon's not caring how many might be there. Jumping over a fence and bench, landing gracefully as always, crouched low he let out a battle cry, turning the Daimon's attention from them to him.

"Get your daughter out of here now!" said Harry to the terrified father, as he got to his feet. His black eyes eyeing the Daimons, he didn't need to hear them to know they were fleeing. They always did, he'd never once encountered anyone that stayed to help. Not that it was a good thing, it was just a statement. If humans stayed then they couldn't use their magic or kill the Daimons. It was just as vital to keep this world safe as it had been to keep magic safe.

Only once they were gone did he let out his magic, he levitated the one that was coming at him from behind, up in the air. Harry took out his sword, daring the Daimon to come to him. The Daimon only took one look at his companion and the sword and tried to run. Harry missed the times they would fight like men and not flee like a rat did on a burning ship. Almost lazily he removed a dagger from his coat and flung it at the retreating figure. It got him straight in the back, the middle, where his heart was. The Daimon burst into gold dust and his dagger clattered to the ground nosily.

Looking up he saw the Daimon was fighting with thin air, trying to get himself out of the hold. Sneering in feral satisfaction, he lowered the demon straight onto his upraised sword, and he promptly burst into golden dust as well. Harry dusted the offending stuff off him as he replaced his sword. It wasn't as if he could go around with it in his hand. All that would accomplish was him being arrested, although one could argue he could Obliviate them but he didn't like using it.

Sighing in irritation, he'd been looking forward to a good fight, too bad. The Daimon's now were all cowards. They'd rather flee than fight a Dark Hunter, retrieving his dagger, it flew into his hand and he put it back in his jacket as well. It was a long black leather jacket; it went right now to his ankles. It had plenty of room for his weapons it's why he liked it so much. EBay was a wonderful invention; it where he got most of his stuff, although he had gotten a few things from Squires who owned shops but in the back was a whole other story, that's where all the weapons were, the stores were mostly just a front.

Harry fought five more Daimons before he entered a small café, getting himself a coffee and a cake. He didn't stay in, he got them to take away with him, and the chocolate cake barely satisfied him. By this time of night more humans were sleeping, although quite a few tourists were wandering around. Harry kept an eye on them as he blended into the darkness of the night.

Suddenly his phone began ringing, only one person ever rang his number - Acheron Parthenopaeus. He had a few people on his contact list, a squire (not his own but in case of emergency and he needed him) and the woman who took the bodies of the dead humans away. Harry had never had to call her; he'd never once been too late to save the humans he was helping. It helped being able to Apparate straight to his target, if the humans saw he just Obliviated them.

"Hello?" said Harry, throwing his now empty coffee cup into the waste bin.

"Pack up, you're being transferred, I'll fill you in when you get there," said Ash.

"Where is there?" asked Harry curiously, he wasn't surprised, he'd been expecting the call now for a while. Ash sounded as though he was in pain, he wondered briefly if Artemis had been at him again. He wanted to help the man who'd been nothing but kind to him. Repay for him being an arse in the beginning, not trusting him when he should have. Towards the end his Legilimency had come along in leaps and bounds. He'd been able to hear everyone's thoughts, including Ash's. Or at least some of his thoughts, he didn't want to dig too deep. He had sworn never to be like Dumbledore, and it was something he tried hard not to do. Yet he didn't have an off switch, even now he still heard people's thoughts. He knew Artemis wasn't the wonderful woman giving them a second chance, not that he'd ever thought that. She had tried to remove his magic, he wasn't sure if she'd wanted it or just been spiteful and tried to take it from him. Fortunately she hadn't been able to; his magic was part of his core, his being that it was inseparable.

"New Orleans," said Ash evidently not in a talking mood, then again Ash hardly ever was.

"Alright, when?" asked Harry, New Orleans? He was travelling to America now. Good at least there they all spoke English. He would be able to understand them, and be able to watch TV.

"The Helicopter will be there for you tomorrow," said Acheron, "It will give you enough time to pack."

"Okay," said Harry, hanging up the phone beating Ash to the punch, because he knew that's what Ash does. He tells you what you need to know then hangs up, considering he was never off the damn thing Harry couldn't blame him.

Well it was nearly time for the blazing ball to come up; he began making his way home. Looking forward to having something proper to eat again before sleeping. It was strange, how quickly he'd gotten used to sleeping during the day and being wake at night. His owl loved it; she was exactly the same as him. He grinned seeing her in the tree outside his house, raising his arm; she swooped down and landed gracefully. Harry grimaced, she had a present for him it seemed, and either that or she was saving it for later. Shaking his head he entered his home and put her back in her cage, leaving the gate open. He got her fresh water as he waited on another meal cooking.

He was glad he hadn't gone shopping yet; at least nothing would be going to waste. He did wonder what would happen to everything. This was the first time he'd moved, did it all get left behind? Was the new place just as stocked with things he'd need like a fridge freezer? Etc… he'd paid for them all himself, and wanted to take them. With his magic it was possible, so he decided he would.

He'd removed all his gold from Gringotts, getting it converted to Muggle money. Not that he needed it, Artemis paid him more than he could use in five lifetimes each month, dropping it in some very inconvenient places. If it wasn't for his magic they'd still be massive holes in his floor. Unfortunately the time she'd dropped it on his bed it had not been able to be repaired, she'd totally demolished even beyond magic's help. He had not wanted anyone getting their hands on his money, especially…no he wouldn't think on it. The gold, jewels and all other items Artemis sent him was traded for cash. A large chunk was given charities, or he bought things for the sick children in hospital or the orphaned children all anonymous of course. Anonymous it may be but he made sure what he was helping actually received them. The rest was put into his trunk or a bank account. Exhausted beyond words, he decided to leave the packing until tomorrow, and sunk gratefully into his bed, eating his dinner before praying he actually didn't dream as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

What do you think of this one? harry's not so bitter and angry anymore he's gotten over it or as over as he will get :D so will harry stay in New Orleans and that be where he meets Zarek? or will Harry be transfered to Alaska and asked to determin Zarek's fate there? i'm actually undecided on that! i know next to nothing about Alaska! so what do you think guys? what will it be? R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3 take 2 :)

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 3 **

**New Orleans **

* * *

Harry once again woke up drenched in sweat; his nightmares never left him alone. Not even for a single night, so this was an unfortunate routine for Harry now. He waited for his limbs to stop trembling so badly before he went for a shower. After a quick shower he got out and used a very familiar spell to change and clean his bed. Looking at the time he realized he had a long time before he could venture outside. He wondered what time he'd be leaving at, which reminded him he had better start packing soon. Grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt he put them on, leaving Hedwig to sleep. First he cooked himself something to eat, if may be the last meal he could have today. Unless he got something from a café while he was doing his rounds, that was if he was even doing them tonight. He cooked himself some asparagus, two large steaks with large steak chips. He couldn't take the food though, so he would cook what he could, and then he planned on putting what's left in the bin. He hadn't gone shopping so there wasn't a lot to waste, unless…he left it for the family on the corner of his street. The mother had separated from the father, the children were taking it very hard, and the mother didn't have the money like they used to. He knew this because of his talents of Occlumency and Legilimency, back then he hadn't been able to find his off switch so to speak. Leaving everything to cook he began to shrink his heavier things, placing them in his trunk.

He didn't want neighbours this time around; in fact he wanted a secluded place, one where you could see land for miles. He wasn't sure that was even possible, but he'd find out soon enough. He would have to buy his own place, just like he had with this rather spacious flat. He'd stayed with a squire the first few days; thankfully the Squire had hardly been around. No doubt off serving his Dark-Hunter or at college. Ash had asked him if he wanted one, but Harry back then so betrayed and angry had said no. He wasn't about to make himself vulnerable to anyone, and so he'd spent his time alone. He still didn't want one, Harry knew his own weaknesses, and he'd come to like the Squire to see them leave or die in the end. Or heaven forbid he'd be betrayed, and left to be turned into a shade.

His Television was soon shrunk and added to his trunk, before he ran back to the kitchen to check on his dinner. Flipping the steaks over, he stirred the asparagus and shook the steak chips making sure they got thoroughly cooked. Nodding in satisfaction, he began putting his utensils away, leaving out one fork, steak knife and a plate. He conjured some bubble wrap, and ensured his things were safe from being broken. He didn't shrink them individually but rather put them into a box and shrunk the box. Soon his kitchen too was bare, as he served his dinner, magically cleaning everything and placing them into the last box, all he had to do was add the stuff he was using then he was done - with the kitchen anyway.

Harry tiredly sat on his bed as he ate his dinner, since his living room had also been packed. His room was the only place he still had left to do. It also had the most stuff in it, his room was the place he spent most of his time, and it also held his weapons. They were in a hidden panel at the back of his wardrobe, and it was something he was definitely taking. The wardrobe itself was oak, and expensive, never mind the weaponry collection he had stuck inside it. In his exhaustion Harry lay back down, intending on just relaxing for five minutes but instead drifted to sleep.

* * *

Harry bolted awake his dagger rose in his hand, as if he was about to attack someone. His heart pounding as he breathed harshly, his black eyes looked around almost in confusion. Then it rang again, his phone, it must have been what had woken him up. "What?" snapped Harry angrily answering his phone, see if it was one of those damn places trying to sell him insurance or ask him for money he was going to scream. He knew it wasn't Ash, because the number wasn't one he recognized.

"Sir?" squeaked someone on the other end.

"How the hell did you get this number?" snapped Harry. He was exhausted and very unhappy about being woken up. Part of him felt rather guilty, because he knew he should be out doing his rounds and whoever it was had done him a favour.

"A-ash… the chopper is here…to take you to New Orleans," said the poor guy.

"Oh, already?" asked Harry taken aback, his voice changing to contrite. With one flick of his hand his cupboard shrank and flew into his trunk. The drawers were next, then his beside cabinet. Getting up from his bed, still listening to the man on the other end as he too turned it miniature and tossed it into his trunk. It wasn't the one he'd had at Hogwarts, no this one he'd had special made. It was the most beautiful craftsmanship he'd ever seen. There was no HJP across it nothing to say it was actually this mans.

"Yes sir," said Raymond, his voice slightly less terrified that the Harry was no longer snapping at him.

"Alright I'll be there in a second," said Harry, shrinking his trunk he put it into his trouser pocket that he'd just put on. They weren't clean but they'd do the trick getting him to New Orleans. Grabbing his owl he with one last glance looked around the place he'd called home for seven years. He spied the bag of food he'd planned on giving to the family; he grabbed it with difficulty trying to juggle everything. Opening his apartment door, closing it after having to put Hedwig on the floor.

Raymond got out of the car, and immediately opened the back passenger seat door; Harry put Hedwig in before walking off. Raymond stared after him confused, but didn't say anything he was used to Dark-Hunters being extremely weird and quiet. Harry only went a few houses down before ringing the bell, leaving the food on the floor before running back towards the car. He got into the front passenger seat, and Raymond made his way back to the driver side and started the car.

They were passing the house as the woman opened the door to find the selection of goodies. All of it was still closed, and not tampered with, hopefully she'd use it but if not well…it would have been put in the bin anyway. Harry was sometimes still too compassionate for his own good.

Opening the roof door, he saw the stationary helicopter waiting on him. Along with one very nervous squire. Squires were people who knew about the Dark hunters and the Daimon's who roamed the world. Their jobs were to provide service to the Dark-Hunters, get them whatever they need. There were also head squires who did what they had to, to keep their world a secret. Which yes did involve killing people, when the need for it arose. Something Harry really didn't approve off. Considering he could wipe someone's memories, it was obviously a better alternative to him.

Harry handed the squire some money, nodding curtly before entering the helicopter Hedwig was handed to him and before long they were alone in the closed off compartment. It was total darkness, no sign of daylight to be seen. Harry wondered if it would be daylight by the time they got to New Orleans. It was America so they just might be, but Harry wasn't exactly sure, stroking Hedwig, calming her down as they took off. Harry could hear the two guys at the front laughing and joking. It caused his heart to clench, how he missed that, talking, having fun, but no…he didn't want betrayed again. He didn't want friends, well that's a lie, and he wanted them but didn't want hurt. Harry couldn't help but think if he made friends he would end up hurt. After how his life had been, well nobody could blame Harry for thinking that. Anyone that had tried to befriend Harry as a child had been beaten and picked on by Dudley and his gang of miscreants. Then at Hogwarts they'd been targeted for just being his friend, although Harry wished they had been killed! At least he wouldn't have suffered…no he wasn't going to think on it. Damn it he relived it every time he slept, why did it keep plaguing his waken hours too?

He could hear music, but it was muffled, it must be one of those Ipod things kids liked these days. He'd thought about buying one, but he'd decided against it. He didn't know how to work them, and without a computer or internet connection it seemed pointless. Anything he needed to buy of eBay was bought on his phone. That was the only internet access he had and it had taken him weeks to figure that out. He had no music either, he'd never been allowed the opportunity, and perhaps here he could take the time to find out. He had forever after all; he couldn't die as a Dark-Hunter.

Ash had offered him a place in Egypt as his first assignment, he'd balked immediately. He didn't want to be anywhere that reminded him even the tiniest thing about his past. Sometimes he wished he could just Obliviate himself of everything that had happened. He had come close to doing just that, but self preservation had kicked in. If he remembered, then he had no chance of repeating it. Knowing his luck though it probably actually would happen all over again. No, he'd live with them so he didn't make a second mistake.

Harry finally managed to shut the memories off, and meditated for the rest of the ride to New Orleans. He wondered briefly why Ash had sent him here, had a Dark Hunter died and they needed a replacement? Or had one just moved and he was taking his place? Well he'd find out soon enough.

"We are almost there sir," said the Squire into an announcement speaker. Then they both finally shut up for the rest of the descend. He really didn't want to know about their games, jobs, Dark-Hunters or their stupid girlfriends thinking they were drug dealers. He knew he was just being petulant and jealous but sometimes he couldn't help himself.

The door was opened once the blades had stropped rotating, jumping down then carefully grabbed Hedwig's cage. She was hooting indignantly, but Harry wasn't about to leave her in Paris to fly to New Orleans. You'd think after all these years she'd be used to travelling, even if admittedly it was usually by train. "There's a car waiting downstairs sir," said the squire.

Harry walked off, deciding not to wait around for them, he he'd been stuck in a small enclosed space for a good few hours. The sun would soon be up, and he was still exhausted. He would have fallen asleep if he hadn't been such a cautious man now.

"Hey Nick," shouted the squire making Harry almost flinch with the loudness of it. Really was the guy trying to blow his eardrums? Dark-Hunter's had sensitive hearing as well as eyes. They had all the advantages Daimons had, so they were for most part on equal footing. They even had the fangs, unlike the Daimons though he didn't use them.

"Hi, ready to go?" said Nick opening the door to his car; Harry raised an eyebrow at the state of it. McDonald boxes lay in nearly every direction. The smell was really hard on his nose, but he said nothing as he got into the seat. The boy, Nick murmured nastily under his breath as he slammed the door shut. He was wearing the tackiest shirt Harry had seen in his life. They were not in Hawaii so why the hell was the boy wearing it? Some of his mumbling though was down right nasty. It took everything Harry had in him to stop himself killing the squire. He had an attitude that just screamed I'm a cocky little shit. Too bad they weren't allowed to kill humans never mind squires. He was a Muggle version of Draco Malfoy.

Finally after twenty minutes the car stopped, they were outside a café, he could sense a presence here, a presence that screamed power, and a lot of it. He didn't need to read anyone's mind to know who it was. It was Ash. Not waiting for his door to be opened, he got out, and stared around him. It was different here; there were a lot of people out for this time of night. Were they completely daft? Didn't they know or even sense the danger that laid in every shadow…of course not they were humans ignorant of everything that stalked the night. That was probably for the best, if they knew they'd never leave their homes. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but things would get boring for him pretty fast.

It had been years since he'd actually seen him; it had been when he'd trained him. Ash had been furious at Artemis, for accepting another Dark-Hunter. He'd taken one look at him and disappeared for ages, only coming back much later. His anger had apparently disappeared and Ash had begun training him. She had promised not to make any more Dark-Hunters. Not that it happened often anymore, once in a blue moon. Harry was by far the baby of the group of men she had working for her. Harry had read the manual, he knew the last Dark-Hunter changed had been centuries ago. Since the Greek gods weren't worshiped so much anymore it happens. For whatever reason she had for changing him he was grateful. Nobody did anything for nothing though, he ideally wondered if she'd done it to get his magic. Too bad he'd been unable to read her mind when she'd appeared before him to offer him her proposition. He'd have loved to have known her motivation for allowing him to become a Dark-Hunter. He was nothing like the others, they were all strong, powerful, alluring and also very, very tall much to his frustration! He was so small compared to them.

Most of the Dark-Hunters were killers back in the day. Until an act of betrayal made them what they were, and then they changed their ways. Such as Kyrian of Thrace, he'd been a Prince, a warrior and he'd killed millions of people. Julian of Macedon had done exactly the same thing. There was Valerius Magnus; he'd killed people in the name of his father and grandfather before him. Then there was Wulf an ancient Viking Warrior who only killed what he claimed. The list went on and on, let's just say it was obvious Dark-Hunters weren't law abiding innocent people. They all had gushing red hands from those they'd killed. They'd killed for their country, all of them believing their home was the better one. Harry had hated that, all the death just to prove one place was better. He hated prejudice of any kind; it stemmed from where he'd came from. He had avoided talking on the Dark-Hunter website, not that it worked on his phone. The site was far too big for his mobile, and it just shut down. Admittedly he'd tried to go on once during a night of weakness. His mind drifted back to the helicopter and car, joking and having fun, his heart ached for someone to talk to. Someone that could understand him. Maybe it was time to invest in a laptop, talk to them there…if he felt like it. He felt weak for just wanting to do it though; unfortunately he couldn't talk himself out of doing it. He had been alone nearly all his life, only he could be the changes he wished to see in the world.

Nick and Harry entered the café; they could sense Ash's powerful presence without seeing him. He was sitting at a booth, his Goth clothes on as always, and Doc martin boots and his customary sunglasses. Harry had only seen Ash without his glasses a few times, Ash had seemed…surprised and a little amused when Harry said nothing about them. He didn't know that Harry had seen much worse in his life, the mercury eyes of Ash were nothing on Dumbledore's baby blue evil ones or Voldemort's Scarlett red snake eyes. As soon as Nick neared, he spoke in that same haughty I'm better than you attitude. Harry's dark eyes flashed dangerously, Nick was treating everything as if it were a game.

"Do you need me for anything else Ash? I got a girl waiting for me," said Nick staring expectantly at the man in question. He really didn't want to be here for this, the guy hadn't spoken one word. He was actually beginning to think he was mute, but that's stupid, there wasn't a mute Dark-Hunter.

"You can go," said Ash wryly, he could do without Nick's smart mouth if he didn't let him. He sometimes wondered how Nick's mother, could stand his smart mouth. Cherise must be one hell of a patient woman to put up with it. He knew most of the squires didn't like it either. Although quite a few of them were loyal to Nick, and did appreciate his sense of humour…sometimes. He could see Harry wasn't one of them, his black eyes were flashing with anger. He knew better than anyone what Harry could do, and so he knew it was best to get rid of Nick as soon as possible.

* * *

There we go i hope you are finding it easier to read! and that its better who's guessed who betrayed Harry yet? :P is Harry a true dark hunter or was artemis unable or unwilling to touch him to take it? would defo be an interesting switch! who will harry stay with? Talon? Kryian or Valerius until he gets a house of his own? hehe will that be how valerius and harry get on? or will i make a change and have it talon he rooms with :P R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4 Take 2 :D

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 4 **

**Meeting Ash **

* * *

Harry watched Nick leaving, his lip curled in repugnance, someone really needed to teach the little snot how to respect people. He was talking to Ash as if they were the same age and friends. There was little doubt Ash was fond of Nick, he wasn't normally that easy going with people. At least not from what Harry had observed, not that he'd seen a lot. He turned back, waiting on Ash speaking, but he was busy dealing with a women practically drooling at him. Harry withheld a smirk, poor Ash, always accosted by people. He watched the waitress, and wondered how on earth she couldn't sense the powerful rolling off him. Warning her away, with alarm bells blaring rather loudly, she evidently didn't have an ounce of self preservation in her small body.

"Five Beignets and a coffee please," said Ash, waving her away without even twitching a muscle. He didn't give away that he found the entire thing distasteful but Harry could tell he did. He certainly would have, and would have also hexed her well…with something that wouldn't give him away. He hated anyone in his personal space ever since the night his life had irrevocably changed. He had also noticed that Ash never ate, he could but didn't, he preferred to live on blood. Its too bad he didn't like drinking from another, anyone other than Artemis and he wouldn't go hungry. Harry knew how it felt, going hungry, and he didn't know if he could watch it. He knew Ash had an apartment in New Orleans so that's where he frequented most often. He'd see Ash from time to time, no doubt.

"Kyrian has left Artemis' service, and with Mardi Gras around the corner we need all the help we can get here. There will be another Dark Hunter coming as well closer to the time as back up. During Mardi Gras there's always tripe the amount of attacks in the area." said Ash, stopping when the waitress came back, placing his order before flouncing off, obviously not happy with being ignored by the two gorgeous men.

Harry felt envious of the Dark-Hunter, but also respect, he'd had the guts to trust someone to free him. Harry didn't think he would ever trust anyone enough to do that, the envy was the man obviously had someone in his life that he'd trusted…and he'd been rewarded with his mortality back, he was human again. When he saw couples he just wanted to die with jealously, life had never been kind to him and he always wondered why. What had he done in a past life to deserve the life he currently had? It must have been something really awful. Yet everyone else seemed to have lovers, families and it hurt. "So I'm staying here then? It's not just temporary?" asked Harry finally able to speak without a large lump in his throat.

Ash stared at his youngest Dark-Hunter, once again wondering about him. Ever since he'd stood before him, looking so young and vulnerable and very, very broken he'd never once heard his thoughts or been able to see his future. He was either closely intertwined with his own or someone he cared about very deeply then there's the possibility that Harry was able to stop him. He wasn't sure which one comforted him, perhaps one day he might know. Ash had been surprised by his magic; it was different from all he knew. In the beginning he'd said words, Latin words to accomplish what he wanted…by the end of the training he was doing it wordlessly. Damn the boy could give him a run for his money now, he was that powerful. His magic wasn't god like though, it was something else entirely. He had often asked Harry what he was, but he'd never answered, judging by the pain he'd saw on his face it might have something to do with what caused his death. He couldn't be sure though, and so he'd stopped asking. "If you want to yes," said Ash, "After Mardi Gras is over and you want to move elsewhere it's certainly possible."

Harry nodded his understanding, wondering where he'd be staying until he got a house of his own. Spookily enough, Ash answered his question, and Harry had to remind himself he couldn't read his mind. "You can stay with either Kyrian or Valerius until you find a house. Unfortunately no squire's here have room for another tenant." Talons home was even too small for Harry; it was filled with electronics and one bed.

He'd read the handbook, and knew who they were, his name was in it but not what he was capable of or his history. He had taken great delight in that, the less people who knew what he was capable the better it was for him. One Greek one Roman, in the same area, that was bound to suck. He knew they didn't get on, which drove him insane. Time had changed, there was no Roman and Greek wars anyone, they should leave the past where it should be - in the damn past. That was the cauldron calling the stirring black really; he was still affected by his part. He realized it might not be as easy to let go of the past as he'd assumed. Yes, the old saying, easier said than done.

"I'll stay with Valerius," said Harry, Kyrian obviously had someone with him, since he wasn't a Dark-Hunter anymore. He could do without seeing people together; he just wanted to avoid all agony. Seeing them would be like experiencing his betrayal all over again, he wasn't sure if his heart could take much more of it. Seeing people together knowing he could…no should have had that hurt.

Ash stared in surprise, "You should know that he's very…formal." said Ash settling on the one word that would describe Valerius best. In fact formal was a nice way to describe the roman.

Harry nodded in understanding, wondering what this Dark-Hunter would be like. He'd never interacted with one before, so he didn't know what to expect. He guessed he was about to find out, bring on the Dark Hunter.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" asked the waitress once again back, the food hadn't even been touched by Harry yet.

"No thank you," said Ash. He was used to people staring at him like he was god's gift to women. In reality he'd been cursed, and he hated it. He had been cursed with the hand of desire. Which made all those over puberty want to sleep with him. Very few people were completely immune to it, which made making friends very hard indeed. Only people blind and a few men were immune to it. In all the years he'd been around since before they could comprehend, he could count those on his fingers. Harry was one of them. Even the female Dark Hunters desired him.

Ash was the son of Archon the Creator and Apollymi the Destroyer. Archon's daughters, the three fates, accidentally cursed their brother, when they said that he'd kill all the Atlantean gods. Archon immediately ordered his sons death, Apollymi refused to allow it. She went to her and her brother's realm, Kolosis the Atlantean hell realm. Where she gave birth to her son, she named him Apostolos. She then had her niece send him off to the mortal realm. Archon then trapped her in Kolosis until she told him where the child was. She refused of course her son meant more than anything in the world to her.

Queen Aara of Didymos, she gave birth to twins, but when she had one look of Acheron he saw his eyes and denounced him. The other twin was Styxx and their life force was tied to one another.

Acheron could still remember the words of the oracle uttered on the day he was born "Then he shall be named Acheron, for the river of woe. Like the river of the Underworld, his journey will be long, dark, and enduring. He will be able to give life and to take it. He will travel through life alone and abandoned, ever seeking kindness and ever finding cruelty. May the gods have mercy on you, little one? No one else ever will."

The woman had been right.

Acheron's life had been long and hard; at the age of seven he was ripped from the arms of his mortal sister and sent to his uncle. He was trained to be a tsoulus a sex slave. His sister, Ryssa loved him and rescued him more than once. When Artemis discovered what Acheron was she attempted to kill him, by drugging him. Unfortunately she had been unable to kill him for she loved him. Not the kind of love another person would want. She never looked at him, touched him or spoke to him in public. She'd only do so in the shade where nobody could see her. She claimed to love him but was deeply ashamed of him - that wasn't true love.

The very night she drugged him to kill him. That night his sister Ryssa and his nephew Apollodorus were attacked. He was able to hear them begging for help, but unable to go to their aid. His sister Ryssa was also Apollo's mistress, and Apollodorus' father. If not for Artemis' actions Ash would have been able to save them. Instead of killing him, she let him go, the next day he was killed by Apollo when he found Ryssa and his son dead.

With Acheron's death, Apollymi, Acheron's mother, was unleashed, she destroyed Atlantis and Didymos and would have continued to kill everything in her path. She wasn't the destroyer for nothing; she'd demolished her own pantheon and its people. She also swore to kill Apollo for her son's murder - to avenge him. The fates however, told Artemis to bring Ash back, and since she had his blood he was able to so do. Artemis and Apollo needed blood to survive, it wasn't common knowledge either. Artemis drank from Ash, and in doing so she was able to work his gifts, in essence she had his magic. That was how the Dark Hunters were created. Acheron was brought back against his will his godhood completely restored and Apollymi ended up in Kolosis once more.

Ash was the final fate, and he had a mother he couldn't ever see, otherwise he'd unleash her on the world destroying it in the process. Ash held too much love for the world to see come to an end. If Apollymi was released it would cause annihilation because she'd sworn to kill Apollo and Artemis, if she didn't she'd cause her own death. No god or goddess would let themselves die - they'd rather keep their word. Their words were law. They had to watch what they said otherwise…it could cause a whole lot of trouble.

Acheron went through unbearable pain and humiliation each time a Dark-Hunter wanted their souls back. Artemis beat him and forced him to sleep with her because she could, she held it over him. He had gone through it just a few months ago to get Kyrian's. Acheron would have gone through hell and back for his Dark-Hunters, unlike Artemis he truly cared about each and every single one of them. . Especially his youngest one sitting across from him. He was so young, seventeen years old in looks. He was by far the youngest Dark-Hunter they had, and not just because they'd been turned first. It was unlike Artemis to do that, she only wanted the best fighters, biggest fighters. Harry was a good fighter but he was nowhere near as big as the rest of them or tall either. He barely came up to his chest.

"Finished? Good, let's go." said Acheron, noticing that Harry had finished his coffee and beignets.

They walked in silence blending in with the silent night. What a pair they made. Acheron was tall, commanding presence and a boy who was lucky if he came up to the top of his chest. He still had a deadly aura around him, and it had nothing to do with being a Dark-Hunter. Both were similarly dressed, long black leather jackets and dark clothes, only Ash had a pair of black dark sunglasses on to hide his eyes. He knew people freaked out over them, and had by habit began wearing them. He rarely removed them. His Dark-Hunters had all seen him without them; Acheron smirked remembering Harry, when he'd first seen him he hadn't so much as twitched. It's as though he'd seen worse. His eyes dimmed though, remembering the state Harry had been in when he'd healed him. Not one part of him had been uninjured. Whoever had hurt him had meant to kill him and had done a number on him. He'd been able to heal every single scar. The state Harry had been in reminded him of Zarek, who he also had a great fondness for.

As Ash got deep in though, Harry too followed observing that nobody was around, it was much too late even for the best party animal now it seemed. He didn't seem to be in a hurry, and he wasn't getting tingles so the sun wasn't coming up any time soon. He did wonder what time it was here though, unfortunately his watch was still on French time.

"What time is it here?" asked Harry.

"Going on four AM," said Acheron without looking at anything.

Harry adjusted his Rolex watch, so it told the correct time. Finally they stopped outside an iron gate. Harry blinked staring up at the building, it was huge, what on earth was one man doing staying in a place like this? It sort of reminded him of Hogwarts, admittedly Hogwarts was much bigger. The place was meticulous, all bushes were trimmed expertly, fountains working, no sign of even a weed. A lot of care had gone into maintaining this incredibly house.

Ash's phone went off; he immediately fished it from his backpack and answered it. "I'll be there in a minute," he said exasperatedly, "I have to go, Valerius isn't there but someone is waiting for you."

"Bye," said Harry, watching as Ash teleported himself away.

Harry stared at the building for a little longer; taking a deep breath he finally opened the huge gates. With his strength it didn't take long, although Harry saw an electronic lock someone must have known he was coming. He walked around the circular drive way as he passed he stopped at the fountain. There was a statue, it looked vaguely familiar he didn't know why. Cocking his head to the side, he realized who or rather what it was. Minerva, a Roman Goddess, the equivalent to Athena in the Greek gods. Known for her wisdom she was a beautiful woman. He was surprised Artemis would take that lying down; she obviously didn't know Harry summarised. Otherwise the Roman, Valerius wouldn't still be breathing.

Shaking off his wandering thoughts he made his way to the door, knocking on it as harshly as possible. Doors like that needed a good thump, otherwise nothing would be heard, and in such a big house too.

"Good Evening sir, we have been expecting you," said Gilbert as he opened the door, the first thing Harry registered was his English accent. "My name is Gilbert; I will show you to your room."

"Thank you," said Harry, he saw surprise reflect in Gilbert's eyes, obviously surprised by his own English accent.

"This way sir," said Gilbert, "Would you like something to eat before you retire sir?" he asked stopping at the grand staircase, suddenly realizing he had not offered him any refreshments.

"No thank you, I ate before I came, and please call me Harry, not sir." said Harry, swallowing thickly, the 'siring' made him think of Dobby, his harebrained crazy little elf who'd died along time ago.

"Very well," said Gilbert, leading Harry up the stairs, showing him to one of the many guest bedrooms that occupied the house. "The master of the house will be back in a few hours."

"Alright," said Harry, opening the door looking around impressed. It was huge, as big as the Dormitory room had been at Hogwarts. That had been for five students! The room itself was just as immaculate as everywhere else. This Valerius must be a neat freak; hopefully he wouldn't remind him of Petunia Dursley. It was done in dark but complementary light colour tones that went with the rest of the house. Harry eyed the blinds and curtains with trepidation. He would certainly be sticking them to the frame. So they couldn't be ripped down, and used to destroy him. Shaking off his dark thoughts, he realized he felt restless, he wasn't one for doing nothing all day.

Removing his jacket, and two daggers he always carried around with him, even if he wasn't hunting Daimons but you'd never know when you needed it. The jacket had his trunk in it so was careful not to damage it.

* * *

there we go! its so much easier to write than the last one was thats for sure! although admittedly i did like how Valerius and Harry met the first time around...helping harry when he was loosing with daimons would you like to see that again? harry going out and ending up nearly dead but Valerius coming to the rescue? or will they meet in Valerius' home this time? R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5 - Take Two!

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 5 **

**Feeling Pigeonholed**

* * *

Harry tried to relax, but he had so much excess energy it was just impossible even meditate. He wanted to do something, instead of just sitting here feeling useless. This was the first night he'd never done his duty, and it didn't sit very well with him. He wasn't doing it for Artemis, hell no; he was doing it for the humans, who were unaware of the dangers that hid in the night. He didn't care if they feared him; it just made him feel better about himself. He'd always had a saving people thing; it had been trained into him, by the old fool when he was just eleven years old. Getting up feeling very restless, grabbing his jacket, he quickly removed his trunk, keeping his weapons of choice with him.

"I'm going out Gilbert," said Harry as he passed the surprised human.

"But sir…it's nearly dawn." said Gilbert in shock.

"Don't worry, and don't call me sir," said Harry as he opened the front door, he wondered if perhaps Gilbert was Valerius' squire, it seemed to be the case after all he was human and knew their secret. The gate opened for him as he approached, grinning he decided he'd get one of those. It would be hard to get passed, and would guarantee him some measure of safety and privacy. He wondered if there were any other places like this on the market that he could buy. He liked the old feel to the place, although he'd only seen his temporary room. The old feel to it just made him feel…well home for the lack of better words.

He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't have to worry about finding his way back in time. Harry still had his magic, which meant he could apparate; or rather teleport as Ash would call it. He still had a few hours before the sun came up, plenty of time to play. He felt better already, just being out there in the wide open spaces, searching for Daimons.

Harry walked around New Orleans, his black eyes scanning the surroundings curiously. This place was so lively, and he'd thought Paris had been? How wrong he was. Couples and groups of people wandering home, no doubt after a good night out. It had seemed quiet earlier, when Ash had brought him here. Police cars randomly going around, as if keeping an eye on the drunks. Harry kept himself in the shadows, using his abilities to become invisible. Dumbledore wasn't the only one who'd gained the ability to become invisible. Although Harry was sure it had more to do with the Deathly Hallows. He'd had the elder wand for a long time, then he'd had Harry's Invisibility cloak for ten years. Two out of three had probably made Dumbledore more powerful, the old fool wasn't stupid. He was rather surprised though that Dumbledore had given him his cloak; Dumbledore's life ambition had been the Hallows. Now the man was dead, long dead thanks to him. Now, he, Harry Potter had all three items. His cloak, the resurrection stone and the wand. He was now the master of death; he can use Wandless magic, become invisible and of course speak to the dead. His abilities were all enhanced, he wasn't sure if it was because he was a Dark-Hunter or Master of Death. Perhaps it was an interesting combination of both?

He turned the ability to talk to the dead off, but unfortunately it didn't work on the souls that he freed. Or the souls residing in the Daimons, they were so confused, disgusted by what they were seeing. Harry was able to help them understand; calm them as they passed onto the other side. It wasn't easy letting go, especially for someone so brutally taken before their time. Unfortunately that was life; it wasn't easy, fair or happy for most part. It helped us appreciate the good times. Although you end up remembering the bad times much better than good. He didn't just feel them; he saw their entire life pass before his eyes. Their loved ones they'd lost, or leaving behind, he didn't like it but so far occluding his mind hadn't helped.

Looking at his watch, he mused he'd been out for thirty minutes already. He wondered what Mardi Gras was, he'd never heard the term before. Whatever it was it obviously drew a lot of people and Daimons. Otherwise Ash wouldn't be bringing in reinforcements that's for definite. He made a mental note to himself, to search Mardi Gras on the internet. On his phone of course, that was the only internet access he had. His stomach growled hungrily, so Harry looked around.

He saw a small café that was still open, so he made his way there, ducking into a café, he ordered himself a coffee and two beignets, he'd really liked the ones he'd had before. They might be his new favourite thing to eat. In fact he was finished them before he even took a step outside the shop. He drank his coffee, savouring the warmth of it, against the chill of the night. He could have cast a warming charm, but truth be told he should get used to it. Paris even at this time of night had been warm, all he could do was hope it got warmer soon.

Another half hour had gone by; the coffee drank and placed in the nearest bin. He was beginning to think that either the other Dark Hunters had already caught straying Daimons or it was just too late for them, and they'd already gotten the souls they needed. He'd rather think the Dark Hunters had got them, but he wasn't naïve to think he could save everyone. He'd learned his lesson before he was an immortal shadow dweller. It had been such a hard lesson to learn, that he couldn't save everyone.

As he continued to walk, his hearing picked up the sound of a foreign language…Greek maybe? He wasn't too sure. His senses too went haywire, Daimons; well it looked as though he'd get to let of some steam after all. Unsheathing his sword, and a dagger he stealthily made his way towards them. Invisible or not, they were able to sense a Dark-Hunter, just like they were able to sense the Daimons.

Instead of fleeing, they turned to his general direction, almost salivating over his death. How strange, most Daimons would run in the opposite direction, but Harry just materialized looking forward to a decent fight. Magic slammed through him, sending the first Daimon flying around fifty feet, thumping with an almighty bang as Harry engaged in a sword fight with the second Daimon. His fighting skills were better than any Daimon he'd ever fought before, in fact Harry had to concentrate with all his might. It didn't help that they were taller than him, but he was just as agile and kept his own against him. He twisted away from the dagger thrown by the first Daimon.

The fight was too close for his liking, but he wasn't about to run away, he'd rather die than do such a cowardly thing. He hadn't run from a single fight as a mortal, he wasn't starting now. Swords clashed, as Harry fought two of them, in a macabre duel, cursing angrily, he threw his dagger at one but he avoided it. Feigning left, the second Daimon when for the bait and Harry thrust the sword of Gryffindor through his heart. He turned to dust a few seconds later, releasing the soul he'd taken a few nights ago. Harry twisted away when his own dagger was flung at him; he didn't duck quite low enough. Hissing in agony, as it embedded itself in his shoulder.

He was through playing; dropping his sword he grabbed two more daggers from his coat and flung both with all his might at the Daimon. Yet he side stepped both of them, and was in front of him before he knew it. Bodily rolling over he picked up his sword and once again engaged in a duel, but he was injured, his shoulder was hindering him, and he wasn't able to battle as skilfully as the Daimon before him. He didn't want to take the chance of dying, so he dropped the sword and held up his good hand. A green sickly glowing ball formed in his hand before flying at the Daimon, who was unaware of just how lethal the ball of magic was. He turned to dust, as the killing curse did what it did best - killed people.

A relieved sigh left Harry's lips, as he winced in agony as his shoulders moved with his breathing. Picking up his swords and once again summoning his daggers, he was around to write that off as another success.

Counting his chickens before they were laid came to mind, when a shimmering net of magic appeared before him. It was a bolt hole, Daimons could come and go, but if they did end up in one - well it was Daimon central down there. He would become their meal before he could think of defending himself - even one as powerful as he. Harry backed away, and his heart sank as six Daimons came out the bolt hole. What Harry didn't know was they weren't ordinary Daimons, they were Strati Daimons, and they were older and more experienced than the Daimons he fought on a nightly basis.

Gripping his sword in his good hand, he flung a killing curse out, one down six to go. As good as Harry was, he had no hope of defeating five of them. They were heavily armed as well, if he was going down - he'd go down fighting as always. With one swipe of his sword he beheaded one, as he was stabbed in the ribs, any further and they would have got his heart. Another green ball left his hand; it was weak, as his magic concentrated on healing his wounds. It still did its job, destroying yet another Daimon, as he continued to fight the three, wounded as he was he didn't have a chance.

* * *

Valerius continued his rounds, dressed in a black suit, his hair tied back; he was like a high end fashion model. Unfortunately they couldn't have been further from the truth; he had an arrogant sneer on his face that seemed permanently set. He looked at his wrist watch, and was about to head home for the night. His stomach was rumbling ominously, he had only eaten once today and was looking forward to something proper to eat. Yet as he was about to, he sensed Daimons, and fighting. His black eyes scanned his surroundings, trying to pick up anything else that could be of help. Not many people had swords out at night to fight, so it was obvious a Dark Hunter was already dealing with them.

He assumed he had it under control when he heard a muted scream of pain. As if someone had been hurt but was suppressing it, not to give his assailants any satisfaction. He may hate his fellow Dark-Hunters, but he'd never fail to give them aid if they needed it. He set off in the direction he'd heard it. How he was able to run so fast in a suit no less was anyone's guess.

If Valerius hadn't smelt a fellow Dark-Hunter he would have assumed the young one was human. He was so short compared to the others he'd met. Artemis always picked the best fighters to serve her. He could see the gold powder of at least six maybe seven Daimons on the floor. He had obviously put up one hell of a fight, his eyes widened in astonishment as the sight before him.

He saw a green ball hit one of the Daimons and he was disintegrated, but two still held him. One was lowering his fangs to the Dark-Hunters neck. He'd never seen a Dark-Hunter with such a powerful gift, that a glowing piece of magic could kill them so quickly. He had always assumed the only way to kill a Daimon was to either behead it or stab it in the heart. Then again that would kill everything not just a Daimon. Shaking off his thoughts, with swift obviously practised movements, Valerius flung a dagger with all his might at the Daimons back, right were his heart was. He continued to run, he immediately engaged the last Daimon in a battle.

"Duck," said the Dark-Hunter, and Valerius, aware of what he could do swiftly did as he was told. His sword raised high, stopping the Daimon from hitting him. The Daimon never had a chance, as a glowing ball of power hit him as well. The remaining Daimon burst into sparks as he died. His gaze fell on the Dark-Hunter, who was still crouched on the floor his face a mask of pain yet determination radiated from him.

Evidently he had not wanted to go down without a fight and Valerius respected him for that. Not that he showed it, he never showed his emotions even when he was mortal. It had done him no good; his father just beat him for being weak. He wondered if this was the Dark Hunter Ash had mentioned or if it was someone else.

* * *

There we go! you know im really getting my muse back for this story the more i write! which is obviously a good thing! i hope you still like this version and are still reading it not sure if people still read Harry Potter/Dark Hunter stories well i guess i shall find out soon enough wont I? well i added it in after all I still think it was the best way for them to meet! Valerius is a complicated character to write, and i think outside he'd be less defensive than he would be in his own house :) plus it lets harry see a side to him that wouldnt have presented itself otherwise! R&R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6 Take 2

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 6 **

**Meeting Valerius Magnus **

* * *

Just when Harry thought he was going to be bitten, someone else joined the battle; he was tall, long dark haired and 6"6 and made Harry feel like a student at Hogwarts again. Good job Harry wasn't self conscious about himself or his powers. The one aiming to bite him was swiftly turned to dust, and the unknown man engaged the last Daimon. The man fought the Daimon, without breaking sweat. Harry though was exhausted, in pain and sweating like a pig. Despite his agony he got to his knees, willing his magic to come forth and help him.

"Duck," said Harry, his good arm extended, as the man moved Harry pressed his magic through him. The glowing ball hit the last Daimon and he too turned to dust.

Harry fell back to the floor breathing heavily just lying there. He knew this man was a Dark-Hunter. Although he wasn't sure which one he was. He knew there was one called Talon but he couldn't see this guy being it, he was too prime and proper - wearing ironically enough a black suit his hair tied up and he had an air that he'd not seen on anyone for a while. He reminded Harry of Draco and Lucius Malfoy, oh Harry had no idea. He knew Draco hadn't been as arrogant as he portrayed to the world, it had been evident during his sixth year at Hogwarts and when he saw him again during Draco's seventh year. It was times like this when he wished he still brewed potions, what he wouldn't do for a pain relieving potion right now. Panting as he removed his jacket, and t-shirt he used magic to create a bandage around his torso tightly, stopping him from bleeding anymore.

"Thanks," winced Harry sitting up, the man seemed very surprised to hear those words. His eyes became hooded, but a light of curiosity seemed to dwell in them. Harry could sense it; he was lonely though, really lonely.

"You're very welcome," said the Dark-Hunter eventually, even his voice was prime and proper as the rest of him. He had a roman accent, very faded but it was still there for their sensitive hearing to pick up. "Are you okay?" he said it as though he wasn't used to asking anyone such a thing. And the truth was - Valerius wasn't.

Harry once again got to his knees, leaning on his good arm to hoist himself up. It was a good thing he wasn't very muscular otherwise Harry imagined he'd be on the floor again. Breathing deeply, trying to meditate, to keep the pain at bay. "I will be eventually," said Harry, wincing again, damn it; he really had gotten his arse kicked. He wasn't used to that either, he'd never had such an uneven fight in seven years. The Daimons here must be different from the ones in Paris. He hoped this wasn't going to happen on a daily basis; otherwise he would become very angry, very soon. And nobody liked to see him angry.

"Who are you?" asked Harry. Staring at the Dark-Hunter curiously, once again he became aware of how small he was. Damn it man, was he the only Dark-Hunter out there so bloody short? Stupid question he knew he was the shortest Dark-Hunter out there.

"Valerius Magnus pleasure to meet you," he said sarcastically and defensively, as if he expected something horrible to happen now that Harry knew his name. Curious Harry couldn't help but think…this man was one odd Dark-Hunter.

"Harry Potter," said Harry holding out his blooded hand for him to shake. He seemed to look at it as if it would poison him. Harry scowled at the Dark-Hunter, fine if he didn't want him there then so be it. He was surprised when the man did actually shake his hand after a few seconds hesitation.

Valerius realized this was the new Dark-Hunter, Ash had told him he might have company. No doubt the Dark-Hunter had chosen Kyrian; he had to stop himself curling his lip as he thought about the man. Not at Kyrian per say, just the memories it evoked, memories he did not want to even think about let alone acknowledge.

"I've never heard of you before Ash mentioned you," said Valerius his voice still curious and closed off slightly as if he was unsure about the Dark-Hunter in front of him. Most Dark-Hunters gave him a wide berth and the humans spat on him or drenched him in dirty water. It's why he refused to enter certain streets around New Orleans, especially where people that knew Nick Gautier stayed.

Harry chuckled, no matter how long he'd been a Dark-Hunter it still surprised him to hear anyone say anything like that to him. Everyone in his world had known who he was, long before he had as well. He didn't go onto the Dark-Hunter website and he didn't talk to the others. The beauty - the neither squires nor Dark-Hunters knew anything about him. For all they knew he had been an assassin and killed more people than they could have. He did wonder sometimes what they thought of him, but he never let himself dwell on it too long. Now though he was just desperate for company, it hurt worse being alone. Although he'd never put anyone in a position to betray him again. Come to think about it, if anyone understood what he'd been through it was the other Dark-Hunter's though right? They had all suffered a similar death "No, I don't suppose you have, you wouldn't even if you looked me up - I'm not in the handbook." there was a note of pride and smugness in his voice as he said that.

"I've just been transferred here," explained Harry further.

"You don't know the other Dark-Hunters?" asked Valerius, this boy looked fifteen years old, a part of him felt sympathy for him. At least he'd been a grown adult before he'd known betrayal and been killed. Further more he wondered how this boy had known what to do, he was British his accent was heavy with it. He didn't know the Brits still believed in the gods, not like the older world did. He felt hope springing to life, if he didn't know the others perhaps he'd get to know at least one Dark-Hunter. He squashed the hope though; he didn't want to be crushed. No doubt when the boy heard the stories he'd treat him like the others did.

"Heard of them yes, but no I don't know them personally," said Harry. Harry gritted his teeth; the pain was really getting to him now.

"Do you drive?" asked Valerius, the sun would be up soon, they had to get behind closed doors quickly.

"No, I don't have a car anyway," said Harry, plus he can Apparate wherever he wanted, why bother with a vehicle? Although to be honest, he didn't think he was in any shape to Apparate. He'd rather not risk leaving part of himself behind, he wasn't sure if anyone could put him back together again here. It was nearly dawn and Harry would rather not be fried to a crisp.

"Follow me," said Valerius, they were three minutes from his home, he would drive him to Kyrian's. He could only hope that Harry wasn't hurt because he helped him. Everyone he helped ended up hurt, Valerius stopped himself thinking of her…even after all those years his memories still plagued him. Agrippina, he'd have to buy oil soon, he was running out. Agrippina had been scared of the dark, when he'd had a statue of her commissioned he'd made sure a light burned for her keeping her in the light. Hence why he always made sure to buy oil for the lamp he had at her statue. She'd died because she had been in his home, if he'd left her alone she would have lived. He'd gotten his revenge; he'd killed his two brothers. The two brothers who had crucified him, just like he'd been forced to watch his grandfather and father crucify people. He on the other hand, had never killed anyone by that means. It was demeaning and cowardly, and not just because he'd suffered that fate. He'd thought it long before his brothers had crucified him; in fact he'd thought it violently with conviction when Kyrian had been crucified.

"That's not a good idea, your Dark-Hunter powers are bound to be draining by now," said Harry, he wasn't being drained; he didn't have any powers other than what he'd had before being changed into a Dark-Hunter. No doubt this guy was being drained through, no Dark-Hunter was supposed to get together, when they did their powers immediately began draining. So they were truly lone wolves at the end of the day. He would find an alternative route back that way he wasn't at risk of being vulnerable.

"No," said Valerius a rare frown appearing on his face, "Like most Roman Dark-Hunters, I got rather, and please excuse the crassness of this, 'Shafted' in that department."

"You as well huh?" said Harry, so it just wasn't him, the Roman Dark-Hunters had all gotten the shitty end of a deal? "So how do you manage to survive?" he had his magic he was fine. Crassness? Really? He felt like saying welcome to the real world but he refrained not everyone appreciated his sarcasm. He hadn't appreciated Snape's when he was alive, so he knew all too well how it felt. He didn't want to insult the man he was staying with, lest he got told to sling his hook.

"The same way you do. I battle more skilfully than they." said Valerius. His mind wondering what he'd seen…had Artemis not given him that ability? If not where had he gotten it from? Or was it just the matter of him knowing another Dark Hunter that didn't have a power? Then again he had said he didn't know the Dark-Hunter's personally…but was that just the New Orleans Dark-Hunters?

"Artemis is a bitch eh?" murmured Harry, "I'm just glad I had my magic otherwise I'd have been finished there." as they continued to walk back to Valerius' mansion. Harry was slightly slower as his wounds prevented him from walking faster. Six against one with no powers, he wasn't stupid - he really wouldn't have survived. Valerius would have been far too late.

"Magic?" asked Valerius. Had he been a god before being turned? No it was impossible. Or had he been a Were-hunter? He knew one had been turned - he still had the ability to turn into his animal self but he wasn't sure if the Dark-Hunter could teleport himself anymore. He didn't know him personally, just from what he'd read about him in the handbook. Each Dark-Hunter had one, and it got updated every time a Dark-Hunter was turned. The Squires were charged with handing them out to everyone. It was as big as a doorstep now, probably bigger.

"Yeah, I was a wizard." said Harry his voice going cold and hard. He really didn't want to talk about it and he hoped Valerius understood that. Not that he was ashamed of being a Wizard; he just didn't want to have to explain things that made him want to kneel in agony.

Valerius wanted to know more, but respected the fact he obviously didn't want to talk about it. Judging by how hard his voice had gone, it held some very dark memories. Valerius knew all about that, so he remained quiet and pressed the button in his intercom. They were finally here, he'd have enough time to take Harry to Kyrian's, and he was in no fit state to walk all the way there.

"Yes?"

"It's Valerius Gilbert. Open the gate."

The gate opened a few seconds later.

They walked around the drive way again, Harry stopping once more to admire the statue. She was a beautiful woman; even he had to admit that, it was a work of art.

"It's a tribute to the Goddess Minerva," said Valerius quietly.

"I know," said Harry, his voice wry with amusement.

"I see," said Valerius. Every other Dark-Hunter hated him because he was Roman. Yet this boy didn't seem to care, he knew of the Dark-Hunters, which meant he knew what Valerius had done as a human. Yet here he was talking to him like a friend. He wasn't used to that at all. He wasn't sure what to make of it either.

"I'm guessing Artemis doesn't know about it?" smirked Harry.

"I'm still breathing so I rather doubt it," said Valerius dryly.

Harry laughed, nodding his head, he'd thought that earlier. He stopped laughing abruptly, pain flaring in his chest and shoulder. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed, probably as a human so seven years at least…and the amount of time he'd spent training.

They stepped up old stone steps, just as they'd have reached the door it opened.

"Good evening, my lord." said Gilbert.

Harry shuddered just hearing those words, it didn't help that they were uttered by an Englishman. Valerius and Gilbert stared at him curiously, only then did Harry realize he must have shuddered noticeably. All emotion left him as they stared, he wasn't about to explain that one. Ever.

* * *

Hehe poor harry he cant help but reminded of his past no matter where he went! :D i loved writing that part the first time round love it even more the second time! mawwhaa :D so what do you think? :) R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7 take two!

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 7 **

**Home And Introductions**

* * *

"I know sir," said Gilbert inclined his head at Harry, "He arrived earlier while you were out." explained Gilbert before his attention was on Valerius, looking him over relieved to see he was alright still. Once he'd finished assessing him Gilbert once again became professional. Gilbert had been but a child when Valerius had taken him in, he owed the man everything. Fifteen years of age, orphaned but that had been a very long time ago. He chose not to dwell on it now.

Valerius' surprise showed through his well honed masks, Harry had chosen to stay here? Well that was certainly a surprise; he hadn't seen that one coming a mile away. He did wonder why Harry had chosen not to say anything. Instead he revelled in a small victory that at least one Dark-Hunter had chosen him over Kyrian. Who would have thought someone would do such a thing? Kyrian was everything he wasn't, popular, happy, and a true prince.

"Would your lordship and sir care for something to eat and drink?"

Harry visibly gagged did people really still talk like that in this day and age? He realized he was being rude but damn it, those words were bringing back unpleasant memories, which were associated with even more unpleasant memories. "Sorry," he said contritely, not looking at either of them. Why wouldn't his memories leave him alone? Damn it he was going to have nightmares tonight he just knew it. Breathing deeply, wishing the physically pain would make the emotion pain fade away.

"Would you care for something to eat before you retire for the evening?" asked Valerius looking at the time, he rather hoped he said yes. He didn't have company often, and never with a fellow Dark-Hunter. Even after all those years of being alone, he still wanted someone to care. For someone to say hi and wonder how he was just once…he couldn't convince himself it didn't matter even after all those years. He couldn't help his wishes, or the emotions that came with it. He was unused to them; they made him feel defensive, angry even. After all he'd never been allowed to experience it as a child or young adult. He learned to close of his emotions, and do what he was told, what was expected of him.

"Go on then," said Harry his stomach rumbling as if it was agreeing with him. Even if he was still in pain, he knew he'd get a better sleep with a full stomach.

Valerius was an incredibly handsome man. Black eyes stared out of a face that had been carefully sculpted by the right kind of genes. He had a long, aquiline nose and his lips were set in a firm line that was unyielding and harsh. Harry noticed he'd become different as soon as he entered the house. It was as if he was most comfortable here. The house was very well, Roman; there was no other word to describe it. Books lined the shelves; they looked like antiques that hadn't been used. The seats looked as if they were made a long time ago, he'd bet his fortune the guy never sat on them for long. They looked deeply uncomfortable, with hardly any padding on them. As they entered the dining area, the table reminded him of the ones in the Great Hall, they were so big.

Valerius sat down and Harry went around the table, sitting on the opposite side. Almost immediately a door opened, Harry glimpsed the biggest, cleanest kitchen he'd ever seen. Then Gilbert was coming forward, carrying a tray and a wine bottle.

"Wine?" asked Gilbert coming forward; he had two crystal goblets, which he promptly poured the red wine into. Harry swallowed; maybe coming here hadn't been a good idea. Goblets, he'd not seen any since leaving the Wizarding world. The Wizarding world was way behind, he hadn't expected to come face to face with them here of all places. The man he realized had never left his time, despite the world continuing on as it always had. Much like the Wizarding world itself. Valerius was trapped in the ancient Roman times he came from.

"Thank you Gilbert," said Valerius nodding his head, he noticed the tortured look on Harry's face again. Something was obviously bothering him, was it Gilbert? Or was it the drink? Something was wrong with the man. He was too private himself to outright ask the Dark-Hunter…yet.

"Why do you make him call you lord?" asked Harry staring at Valerius a small grimace on his face.

"He's my butler," said Valerius as if it explained everything.

"Doesn't make it alright," said Harry a look of mild distaste on his face, so that's what was bothering him. He seemed to have a dislike to how Gilbert spoke; the 'Lord' part seemed to disgust him.

"I have known him since he was fifteen years old," explained Valerius, "I wanted him to be my squire, and they wouldn't allow him."

"Why?" Harry asked surprised. "He already knows about you…if he's been here that long he obviously knows something isn't right. Don't tell me it's because you are Roman." he looked extremely irritated as he spoke. He rather hoped that Valerius wouldn't tell him it was he hated prejudice it turned his stomach. He'd hated it in the Wizarding world, and here he felt just the same or probably worse.

The first meal was brought through, soup, it was warm and Harry was looking forward to it. Hopefully it would heat him up, he was cold and it wasn't just because of the blood loss. "Thank you Gilbert."

"My pleasure Harry," said Gilbert, who was doing as the young man had asked and not calling him sir. Something in Harry's past must be bad for him to be so strongly affected by him calling Harry sir, or when he called Valerius lord.

He finally noticed the cutlery he snickered to himself seeing it. He'd never eaten in such a formal setting before. Five sets of cutlery lay at each side; he truly was as formal as he appeared. He picked up the spoon and began eating the soup, it was delicious, and he'd never had soup quite like it. He cooked yes, but he'd never been a big fan of soup. It didn't really fill you up, and he preferred meals that did just that.

"Not just because I'm Roman," conceded Valerius, once Gilbert had left again. It was very refreshing and odd speaking to someone who didn't seem to care that he was Roman. He had noticed Gilbert's informality when he was speaking to Harry, curious; he wondered what Harry had done to accomplish it.

"Bullshit, you've never told Ash how they are with you?" asked Harry. His anger was beginning to override anything, even the pain.

"What could he do?" asked Valerius raising a very sculptured eyebrow at Harry. Plus he would never ask a favour from Acheron, he hadn't in all the time he'd been a Dark-Hunter he wasn't about to start now. He respected Acheron as his leader, but that was about it. He wasn't a stupid man; he could see Acheron favoured certain Dark-Hunters.

Harry said nothing in return, vowing to do something about it. Even after all those years, Harry hated seeing injustice done. He couldn't believe how petty and vindictive people could be. It was the same everywhere, just for bloody different reasons. This was a world he was saving? Sometimes he wondered what the bloody point was. The world was never going to change; if they knew just how weak they were they'd change.

It wasn't Gilbert who returned for their empty dishes, but an older woman, she had an apron around her. She was most probably his cook, or something. Harry lifted it up and handed it to her, smiling in thanks. When she took Valerius' and turned around to leave - Harry asked her a question.

"If it's possible, may I have the recipe for the soup? It was absolutely delicious!" exclaimed Harry, "I wouldn't mind making it myself."

"Of course sir," said the cook surprised, smiling at the young gentlemen.

"Call me Harry," said Harry, smiling back.

She nodded before she took herself off back to the kitchen. He could hear plates being put on counters, and food being prepared.

"Do they all know what you are?" asked Harry curiously, as they waited for their next course.

"No, only Gilbert knows." said Valerius, "We aren't at the liberty to tell humans."

Harry just smirked wryly; he knew that he wasn't stupid. "Oh so what exactly is Gilbert then?" Harry couldn't help but tease.

Valerius just stared, he wasn't used to people teasing him, and he had no idea how to respond to it. So he remained quiet, thankfully the silence was broken by Gilbert bringing through their next course. A salad, with just about every vegetable you could think of in it. Which was probably just an exaggeration on Harry's part?

"Thank you Gilbert," said Harry once again, even if Valerius remained quiet, Harry wasn't used to people doing everything for him like Valerius was. So he showed them his appreciation by thanking them, which was the only way one could let them know they appreciated it.

"Those Daimons weren't…normal," said Harry, as he ate the meal, avoiding the tomatoes, he didn't like them much.

"They were better and more experienced fighters," agreed Valerius as he finished everything on his plate.

"They weren't just better, if I hadn't had magic on my side I wouldn't have stood a chance." said Harry a frown marring his features. He didn't like the fact that he'd almost been beaten. He was no slouch, he knew how to fight, and knowing he'd nearly lost had put a dent in his pride. Harry wasn't used to that, hell he'd destroyed Voldemort, and a whole list of other people he didn't care to mention.

"Perhaps you should train regularly?" suggested Valerius, it felt so odd sitting here talking to someone. Normally he ate in silence, and then went straight to bed afterwards. The only conversations he had, was with Gilbert or his other staff. It was a change, and he surprised himself with the fact he really liked it.

"Can't hurt," sighed Harry, this was probably the longest conversation he'd had in seven years.

"Indeed not," said Valerius.

They had three more courses, Harry and Valerius kept talking about the Daimons, places they'd been. Keeping it impersonal, it was much too early for anything personal. Harry couldn't talk about it even if he wanted to. It just clogged up his throat, and he was unable to push past the intense emotions. Hopefully as the years went by, they would be less painful but Harry wasn't betting on it. Harry pushed the remaining of his dessert away, he was completely full, and he doubted he'd be able to eat a single bite more.

"I think I'm going to head off," said Harry as a sharp wave of pain hit him, he was glad he didn't have to worry about infections. Dark-Hunters couldn't catch any sort of human illnesses; they were immune to it really. "Hopefully by tomorrow the wound will have healed."

"I have a training room you are more than welcome to use while you are here," said Valerius standing up with Harry.

"Thanks Valerius," said Harry, smiling weakly, god he was exhausted.

"Gilbert show Harry to his room please," said Valerius as Gilbert made his way into the room. "Leave Grace to get the other dishes." Grace must be the cook, Harry made a note to remember it.

"Yes my lord," said Gilbert.

"It's okay, I remember the way," said Harry shaking his head, nodding to both of them bidding them goodnight he gratefully went back to his room. He removed his jacket and slipped straight into the bed. Hopefully he'd get some sleep, he really needed it. He was out of it the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

There we go! Another chapter it's devaited fully from the original now! So will Zarek meet first or get to know one another through the dark hunter website? Hm I am undecided on that... would you lik to see zareks reaction to getting a present from Harry? Like a blanket charmed to stay warm? Zarek hates the cold after all! And it would warm him up to Harry wouldn't it? R&R pls guys let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8 Take Two!

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 8**

**Cooking, Training and Gilbert **

* * *

_Harry__'__s mouth was forced open, a potion was poured down his throat. He could do nothing to stop it, as a rough hand rubbed his throat forcing the potion down his unresponsive and unwilling mouth. He knew what they were doing, and he was terrified and bleeding to death right there in a home he__'__d loved since he had come to the Wizarding world. Feelings not his own were forced upon him…_

Harry woke up a scream ripping from his throat, his body bowing and spasming. Harry jerked awake, realizing where he was, and that he was safe. He winced and sat up; when he did he noticed blood had gotten all over the bed. Crap, just what he had hoped wouldn't happen. The bandages had not been enough; Harry removed his top then his bandages and noticed the wound had healed. It was now just a dull aching sore he could live with. Kicking the twisted covers off himself, he noticed two doors in the room, hopefully that one led to the bathroom. He didn't want to have to hunt for one, but given the size of the place he was certain all the bedrooms had bathrooms in them.

Throwing the bandages on the side table, he entered the bathroom which was just as big as the bedroom. It was beautifully decorated, turning the taps on, deciding on a bath - his old house hadn't had one just a large shower. He didn't often get the chance for a bath; he'd only had showers all his life. Five minutes of lukewarm water at the Dursley's in the shower, then the showers at Hogwarts, he'd used the prefect's bathroom once, but that was more like a swimming pool. He placed in some bubble bath, and watched it fill up.

There was a row of towels and handtowels on the cabinet beside the sink; he grabbed one of each before removing his boxers. Once Harry tested the water, he gratefully sank into the warm fragranced water with a sigh. He could get used to it, was his first thoughts. He had to find himself one of these, a big manor, although admittedly not as big. He'd feel very lost in such a big place on his own. The main question is was it worth it after all he'd have to move in what seven years time? Harry looked at the time; well it was still quite a while before he could go out. He needed something better to use with the internet, so he was finally going to get himself a laptop.

He would also need to find a place of his own, all he needed to do was tell Ash were it was and he'd do it for him. He wouldn't pay for it just talk to some guy he knows, and it would be done quicker than normal. He knew people everywhere, he got sure got around. Harry stayed in the water until it got cold, and the bubbles had long since disintegrated into nothing. Grabbing the large fluffy towel he went back to his bedroom. The towel wrapped around him almost twice, grabbing his trunk from the drawer, he put it at the bottom of the bed and returned it to its proper size. He dug around, finding his small cupboard that had all his clothes in it. He put it against the wall and did the same thing to it, before realizing he didn't have any fresh underwear in them and got his drawers out too and returned it to its proper size too.

Finally he was dressed in clean fresh clothes, feeling better since last night's near brush with death again. He then removed the bedding, grabbed his dirty clothes and left the room. He walked down the way he'd come the other times, entering the grand hall and made a bee line for the kitchen.

"Let me take that sir," said Grace, trying to remove Harry of his burdens.

"That's okay Grace, thank you though, can you point me in the direction of the washing machine?" said Harry not wanting others to do things for him that he was perfectly able to do himself.

"It's in the next room sir," said Grace looking deeply uncomfortable that she wasn't getting to do it. She was either worried about loosing her job, or just not used to people here cleaning up for themselves.

"Thank you," said Harry, as he made his way, Grace opened the door since Harry's hands were so full. She was still hovering as if she thought Harry didn't know what to do. Truth be told Harry probably knew better than her! He'd been doing this sort of thing since he was five years old. Harry immediately went over and since they were all dark coloured they all went in together. Grabbing two containers he added them to the tray before shutting it back into the machine. He had it on two seconds later.

"Would you like something to eat sir?" asked Grace as she and Harry exited the laundry room and back into the main kitchen.

"How do you feel about me making something myself?" asked Harry looking around the kitchen a greedy look on his face. The part that loved cooking was dying to use this beautiful kitchen. It was very well kept, extremely clean and well stocked.

"Sir you don't need to, it's my job, that's why I am here." she protested.

"Its fine its just one meal," said Harry rolling his eyes heavenward. Harry checked out the entire contents of the cupboards and fridge, before he decided on what he wanted. There would be no point in deciding on something then having to change his mind if Valerius didn't have what he needed. As it stood it was extremely well stocked on all things imaginable. He had a lot of pasta, evidently Valerius liked it, and obviously Romans had liked it back in the day. Then he wanted to whack himself, Rome was in Italy, the place known for its pasta. So of course he was going to like it, now he felt like a right div.

Grabbing self raising flour, baking powder, caster sugar, eggs, maple syrup and milk. He mixed them together making pancake mix, but he didn't put it on right away, grabbing bacon, more eggs, sausage and everything you needed for a large breakfast. He wasn't sure how Valerius liked his but - it's the thought that counted. If he wasn't happy then he could just have his cook make him something else. That's if breakfast wasn't a five course meal as well, thought Harry smiling in amusement. He'd never eaten at such a grand setting before, never mind five courses. It was a good job two of them had been light meals and small as well. Once the rest of the food was nearly ready, he added the pancake mix to pan and began flipping when he needed to.

Plating everything on serving trays, he made his way to the sitting room.

"Good afternoon, I trust you slept well?" asked Valerius, surprising Harry, but he didn't show it.

"Er…yes, it was fine, the bedroom is absolutely brilliant." said Harry, hoping that's what Valerius was getting at and that he hadn't heard Harry's screaming. Nothing shamed Harry more than his nightmares; he wished they would just leave him the hell alone. Even at Hogwarts he'd hated waking everyone up with his nightly terrors courtesy of Voldemort. He convinced himself that Valerius was being a good host, and left it at that. "I hope you like it." he said gesturing towards breakfast, as he waited on Valerius plating out his share.

"Don't you like pancakes?" asked Harry arching an eyebrow curiously at his companion.

"I do not normally eat such things," said Valerius, his nose stuck in the air.

Harry burst out laughing, Valerius looked as if the pancakes would poison him, and seriously he was just too severe for his own good. That sobered him up a bit, Valerius reminded him of a cross between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. He was lonely, and no amount of money could buy him friends as Lucius had realized in the end. He had been freed but he was the most hated wizard in the Wizarding world, people couldn't believe he'd gotten off with it. Hardly anywhere in Diagon Alley would let him purchase anything, and he was resorting to going down to Knockturn Alley. "Take your nose out the air and the stick out your butt and try one." said Harry, "They aren't going to kill you, you know…or are you too afraid?"

Valerius' nostrils flared in anger at Harry's words, how dare he? His black eyes narrowed on Harry's. He clenched his teeth, but was unable to pass up a challenge, or perhaps he just wanted to prove he wasn't afraid. He took one and bit into it, as graceful as ever, but what confused him was Harry's grin. He didn't understand people, maybe that's why he was alone.

Harry dug into his own breakfast, after yesterdays meal he didn't know how he was still hungry. Yet he was he felt better than he had in a long time. His heart didn't feel so heavy, having someone to talk to really did make him feel better. It was such a strange thing, he'd almost forgotten how good it was to laugh and joke. Although Harry had the feeling that Valerius didn't know how to laugh or joke.

"How many times have you asked for Gilbert to be your squire?" asked Harry, after swallowing his maple syrup drenched pancakes. That had been something the Dursley's never made, it's perhaps why he loved them so much. He'd been thinking on and off about that since Valerius had told him.

Valerius remained quiet for a few minutes, Harry was beginning to think he'd gone too far earlier. "Sixteen times in total," he said his voice flat and devoid of emotion.

"Do you ask or does Gilbert fill out forms?" asked Harry, he didn't know the working of how to get a squire.

"I write in and ask," said Valerius sounding slightly warmer.

"I see," said Harry, fuming silently, so it was alright for Kyrian to get bloody Nick Gautier an immature son of a bitch yet Valerius wasn't allowed to have Gilbert? The prejudice was making his blood boil. The rest of breakfast actually was sat in silence, both looking lost in thought.

"Thank you Grace," said Harry when he removed the used dishes away.

"No problem sir, and the washing has been placed in the dryer," said Grace.

Harry laughed and shook his head in bemusement, had she stood there while it finished before putting them in to beat him to it? Valerius stared at him as if he really didn't know what to make of Harry. It was true; Harry was unlike anyone he'd ever met before in his life.

"So where's this training room then?" asked Harry, the sun wasn't down yet, he couldn't go anywhere. He decided to take Valerius up on his offer, and use his training room.

"If you'll follow me," said Valerius standing up, he guided Harry towards his rather large training room.

"Thank you," said Harry looking around, there was everything he could need. Swords and daggers lined along a huge rack going down one side of the room. Training dummies, which were well used. You could tell with the sword holes in them, that they were used regularly.

"If you will excuse me," said Valerius standing their imperiously, waiting on Harry replying.

Harry's mouth quirked, "Cya," he replied. His accent very thick, as he reverted back to words familiar in his own country.

Valerius nodded once more before he disappeared. Once he had gone Harry pulled out his phone, texting Ash, wanting to know the address for the head squire office in New Orleans. Let's just say if he succeeded in introducing Gilbert to squire hood - Ash had better hold him back - he would explode. Given his magic he might not just mean that metaphorically.

* * *

a lot of you want to know exactly what happened to harry...do you all feel that way? i find it might bore the story if i just come out and say it i mean its part of harry's history and the mystery of what made him a dark hunter...it might ruin the story if revealed so quickly. I mean im not sure how other harry dark hunter stories go but i dont think they'd outright just say what happened to harry if there is even another dark hunter harry story out there! xD anyway there we go will gilbert be accepted as harry's squire and have harry going nuclear on them? or will they deny him and wipe his anger away? or will it just make him angerier becuase of it( knowing what he did about nick?) someones also said i shouldnt give gifts to zarek becuase of what happened to him as a child - Valerius tried to give him a blanket which just resulted in both of them being beaten! what do you think? R&R PLEASE


	9. Chapter 9 TAKE TWO!

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 9 **

**Making A New Friend **

* * *

Harry had received a reply from Ash; no doubt the leader was surprised to hear from him. Harry hadn't ever gotten in touch with Ash in the seven years he'd been a Dark-Hunter. Ash was the one who got in touch with him, always. Harry had then penned a letter, before Apparating himself straight to the headquarters and posting it. No point in waiting for it to get there through the mail. Not when he could apparate himself there, he hadn't told Ash exactly what he was doing. Nodding in satisfaction, he Apparated himself to the shopping district, and wandered until he found an electronic store. Which didn't take him long at all, them being so popular there was one at every corner. He had a pair of sunglasses on, which he only used when shopping, his eyes freaked the humans out. Who wouldn't be freaked out over completely black eyes?

He bought himself a laptop; he knew nothing of them so got a middle priced one. As an afterthought he got himself a pay as you go dongle to go with it. He would only use it until he got an internet connection set up in his new place. He handed over the dollars and told the man to keep the change, which admittedly wasn't much. Once he was out of the shop and away from prying eyes, he shrunk everything and placed it into his jacket. It's not like he could fight Daimons with his hands full now was it? After last night it really wasn't a smart idea.

He'd never really used much magic while killing them; he'd actually enjoyed the fight with swords and daggers. Usually he only ever levitated one or two if there were more Daimons than he could handle. Now though he was thinking of just getting into the habit of using magic, at least that way he knew he'd never risk his life again. Last night had been just too close for his liking, for a moment there he thought he'd been done for. It seems like fate wasn't done with him yet, and it never would be thought Harry sardonically, he was their favourite toy it seemed.

Well thought Harry lets get the show on the road. He was getting to know New Orleans better. Quite a bit of it was through other people's thoughts, so he was quite the cheat. So he began patrolling his areas, particularly the parts that Valerius refused to do.

Harry had only been patrolling for a few hours, yet he'd destroyed more Daimons in that time than he normally did in a whole night. He had used magic, not taking the risk as he'd told himself earlier. It seemed he was back to the normal ones, they'd run upon sensing him. That had only earned them a green killing curse in the back for their cowardice.

Harry was brought out of his musings sensing yet another Daimon nearby. No wonder Ash had said he'd bring in reinforcements. It was as if the souls here were tastier than anywhere else. He couldn't understand what this Mardi Gras was all about. How did they explain when someone died? Especially with the blood drained out of their body, it screamed vampire to even humans. He knew that already, they were covered up, made to look like something (not supernatural) did it.

He ran in the direction he'd sensed the Daimon in, he could sense struggling, which meant there was a human involved. Cursing, and hoping he wasn't too late, he withdrew his sword for the first time that night. As soon as he turned a corner, he saw them, one unconscious human and one Daimon. They were outside a nightclub, taking a quick look around not seeing anyone he Apparated directly behind the Daimon and thrust the sword through his heart. Taking feral satisfaction in the pain the man was suffering after hurting a human. It turned to dust a few seconds later, Harry lurched forward saving the human from smashing her head open on the sidewalk.

Harry paled when he realized she wasn't breathing, her chest wasn't moving. His fingers immediately sought out a pulse against her neck. Breathing deeply, he lay her down feeling very defeated and angry. He hadn't gotten there in time to save her, this was new. Something he wasn't used to happening or experiencing. He'd managed to save everyone he'd come across, he wasn't smug about it but a statement really. Now he couldn't say that anymore. Guilt had already wormed its way into his heart, closing the young woman's eyes he whispered "I'm sorry." he told her.

The only consolation he had was at least her soul was free to move on. At least she wasn't going so lowly die inside a disgusting Daimon confused and disgusted. She was leaving behind a two year old daughter and husband he realized. As her memories flowed through him, he cut them off before he received too many. His own memories were enough, without receiving everyone else's. Its how he ended up with so many of Ash's, Ash had trained him, so Harry had spent a lot of time with the Atlantean.

He called it in; Tate would be the one to pick up the body. He didn't know much about Tate but assumed he was a squire or at least someone who knew about the Dark-Hunter world. He'd never met him in person, but he'd been given his number by Ash. In Paris it had been an actual squire, who dealt with them. Not that he'd ever had to call him, this was the first time he'd failed. First time he'd come across someone just killed by a Daimon. As he stood up, he couldn't help but think that this night had been very long. He had to walk away; he couldn't be caught with the body. He couldn't be arrested, he hated Obliviating people, and that's what he would have to do. He hated doing it, but she was no longer there, it was just a dead body now. He'd never left anyone behind; he'd even brought Cedric's body back to his parents.

He incinerated five more Daimons before he Apparated back to Valerius' manor. Set them on fire and watched them burn, taking his anger at his failure out on them. They might not have done it but they had been going to do it to other innocent people. Something Harry wasn't going to condone, even if a small part of Harry could understand why they did it. He could read memories; he knew how they felt, why they did it. Merlin he wouldn't want to watch someone he loved die decaying painfully over a twenty four hour period. They only lived twenty seven years, such a short period of time to live for. Harry couldn't imagine having to go through something like that. He knew though with the life he'd had, he would have sacrificed himself rather than hurt another person. Some of them did, others killed themselves the day before their birthday and most turned Daimon.

Shaking off his thoughts he waited for Gilbert to open the door, which he did rather quickly. Thankfully because it was damn close to the sun rising, Gilbert looked extremely happy and relived to see him.

"Hi Gilbert," said Harry making his way in, when he really wanted to go up the stairs he didn't.

"Good evening," said Gilbert.

"When do you sleep?" asked Harry out of total curiosity.

"I retire at the same time as everyone else," said Gilbert a slight smile on his face as if he was amused.

"I see," said Harry, "I have a personal question I want to ask…"

Gilbert nodded seriously, eyeing Harry wondering what he wanted to ask.

"Do you want to be a squire?" asked Harry.

"Yes, yes I do. It was a…ambition when I realized the world I knew was just a veil. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be." said Gilbert sadly.

"Thank you," said Harry nodding his head as he entered the sitting room, Valerius was already there. As soon as he saw Harry he relaxed, it didn't show but he was very glad to see him, alive and well. He knew how close it had been to sun up, and if Harry hadn't been home soon he'd have been fried to a crisp.

"Hungry?" asked Valerius nothing in his voice showed his relief.

"No, but I could use a drink…or five." said Harry his face worn and haggard, his guilt and exhaustion showing.

Valerius nodded to Gilbert, turning back to Harry wondering what had happened.

"Did you encounter more of those Daimons?" asked Valerius.

Harry mutely shook his head, gratefully taking the goblet of wine from Gilbert and drinking it all in three large gulps.

"What happened?" asked Valerius, after his food had been put down, and the help had left.

"I was too late," said Harry sighing sadly, pouring himself another goblet and draining that one as well. If he drank enough maybe the memories firmly planted in his head would leave him alone.

"Ah, first time?" summarised Valerius, each Dark-Hunter went through it, but he'd never been that beat up about it. At least he didn't remember being, who was he kidding? He'd drank himself silly, and went to bed. Just how young was Harry that this was his first failure? Minerva just how old was he?

"Yes," said Harry sounding extremely bitter about it.

"I am sorry," said Valerius quietly, as he continued to eat but he didn't feel like eating, how curious. He wanted to make Harry feel better, not to dwell on those who he couldn't save. Yet he didn't have the words, and he sure as hell didn't know how to comfort someone. So continued to force down his meal, giving Harry some silent support.

"I'm going up, is it okay if I take this?" asked Harry picking up the wine bottle.

"Of course," said Valerius allowing some understanding to shine through his well honed masks.

"Thanks," said Harry swallowing thickly, it seemed as if Valerius had went through the same thing, no, not just Valerius - every Dark-Hunter probably went through it. "Night." murmured Harry quietly as he made his way to his room.

Instead of going to bed straight away, Harry set up his new laptop, as he drank some wine. He finally found himself browsing the Dark-Hunter website for the first time. He spoke to Zarek, a fellow Dark-Hunter. According to the website he'd been sent to Alaska after going crazy, and he was also not allowed to talk to the others. Unfortunately Harry had never been good at being told what he could or couldn't do. So he spoke to Zarek for a few hours, Alaska, it was really cold there, and according to Zarek there wasn't many Daimons and he got more fun out of wrestling bears apparently. After two hours though Harry said goodbye and logged off, he needed some sleep.

As drunk as he was, he was hoping that he'd get a good rest without nightmares.

* * *

YES! im all caught up! woohoo the next chapter you can review till your hearts content ;) yay! lol which of course i hope you do ;) as you can see Zarek isnt here yet and wont appear for a while im going to show valerius and harry's friendship as well as him getting to know zarek more online before i bring him into it so its easier to read. im so pleased you still like the story and hope you continue reading it despite how slow its going :) but its the way it has to be i tried rushing it ahead to the good parts and look what happened? the story was just a jumbled mess! this is defo much better! R&R PLEASE GUYS!


	10. Chapter 10

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 10 **

**A Good Nights Rest **

* * *

Harry jumped awake when a noise woke him up abruptly, wondering what was going on he looked around trying to figure it out. Then another knock, someone was at the door, Harry stumbled towards the door and opened it. Gilbert was standing there, impeccably dressed as always, he must be taking tips from Valerius…he didn't like to think Valerius was that mean to demand they all dressed so well. After all they were only cooking and cleaning his house, er manor.

"Is everything okay?" asked Harry yawning behind his hand as he stared at Gilbert in curiosity.

"Breakfast is ready s…Harry, if you wish to join L…Valerius for breakfast." said Gilbert, for some reason Harry loathed the words Sir and Lord, so he was doing his best not to say those words in front of him. He'd seen his eyes; he'd looked so sick and disgusted. Something had to have happened in Harry's past to cause it.

"Thank you Gilbert, I'll be down in five minutes," said Harry smiling at the man before closing his door. He would like to know the guy more, but he didn't think Gilbert would feel comfortable about it. He seemed profession, and well, also extremely attached to Valerius. He did wonder about Gilbert's story; that actually lead him to stay with the extremely…aloof man and Valerius was that. He tried to pretend nothing got to him, that he couldn't care about anyone or anything - but Harry knew that wasn't the case.

"Very well," said Gilbert as he left, back down to the sitting room to inform Valerius his house guest would indeed be down for breakfast.

Harry dressed in a pair of black jeans, white T-shirt and a black top, before making his way down. His stomach was grumbling loudly, not happy that it hadn't been fed since the previous morning. Harry wasn't used to that anymore, not eating, but he was feeling much better than last night. His little bout of depression was over with, no surprise really; he'd lost people a lot more important to him over the years. With his first decent sleep, he was looking forward to something to eat.

"Morning," murmured Harry as he took his seat.

"Good morning," said Valerius, his voice had over the course of the few days Harry had stayed there lost its haughtiness other than when Harry was…being cheeky and Valerius didn't know how to reply. So he reverted back to his usual emotionless self but he was getting better at not being so defensive when Harry said things he didn't like. Valerius noticed Harry seemed in a much better mood than last night, he was rather glad about it. He hadn't known what the hell to do to help him last night. He could do sneering and sarcastic, defensive but he sure as hell fire didn't know how to comfort someone. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I slept exceptionally well," said Harry smiling slightly at Valerius, sometimes he didn't know what to make of him. On one hand he was welcoming; on the other hand he was sometimes closed off as if he didn't want anyone there. If Harry didn't know he was lonely he'd have been one confused Dark-Hunter.

"Good," said Valerius as if an argument had been settled.

Harry just smirked wryly, as the breakfast was brought through by both Grace and Gilbert.

"What can I get you to drink Harry?" asked Gilbert facing Harry, his face expectant.

"I wouldn't mind some orange juice?" said Harry, it was more of a suggestion, and he wasn't used to people asking him what he wanted.

"Of course," said Gilbert before he left again.

"Was the training room useful?" asked Valerius, wanting to talk to Harry about something…anything really. Which was odd, he was by nature a quiet man unless of course something got him riled up. Then they would see a very different side to Valerius Magnus, a side that not even Harry would like or appreciate at all.

"Yes, although the Daimons aren't exactly known for standing still…" smirked Harry wryly, he could have magically animated them though he supposed. Although he didn't think Valerius would have appreciated them making a mess of his training room.

"Indeed not," said Valerius his voice filled with amusement. As he began putting his breakfast onto his place, he had noticed that Harry never started before him. He knew the rules of etiquette, it wasn't often you saw it now of days. Especially with people that looked to be around Harry's age, sixteen, seventeen years old. He often wondered just what had happened to Harry, his curiosity was stemming from the fact that nobody knew. It wasn't in the handbook; nothing about Harry was in it other than when he'd been turned into a Dark-Hunter. Which by the way was ten years ago, three of which will have been spent on training with Acheron. So he'd been hunting Daimons for seven years, and only came across his first failure. Valerius had to congratulate him on that, the rest were not that lucky. He'd come across one five months after becoming a Dark-Hunter all those long years ago. Back then there had been less Daimons, just like there were less Dark-hunters.

Harry put extra on his plate, he was extremely hungry, and he noticed the lack of pancakes again. Obviously Valerius didn't include them in his breakfast food. Harry liked to eat them every morning, he always made sure to have enough ingredients for them. "You don't like pancakes do you?" he asked him slyly.

Valerius stared at Harry almost questioningly, wondering what he was thinking, "It wasn't a breakfast choice where I came from. You could say I am set in my ways." he said eventually.

"That's not the only way you're set in," said Harry honestly.

Valerius arched his eyebrow wondering if he even wanted to hear what Harry would say next.

"The house," said Harry grinning, "Roman books, the seats, the whole place screams that you were a man with money back in the day am I right?"

"My family was rich yes," said Valerius in agreement.

"What happened to them?" asked Harry wondering if he'd get an answer, "Only if you want to talk about it." he finished realizing how he was sounding. Truth be told it was none of his business but he wanted to know why Valerius was the man he was today.

"Follow me," said Valerius getting up, placing his used cloth napkin on the empty plate, Harry's was still folded up on the table.

Harry got up wondering what the hell was going on. He was taken through a few corridors, Valerius pointing out a few things as he did. It was a tour of the house, Harry realized, but it didn't answer his question though. Then he was standing in front of a huge marble statue it was almost identical to Valerius, but it wasn't the same man unless he was pretty much mistaken. This man was a little bigger, fatter around the middle and hunched over slightly, he didn't have Valerius' stance.

"Your father?" asked Harry cautiously.

"No," said Valerius his voice chilled Harry to the bone, that tone of voice… Harry would have used if someone had asked him if he'd loved his Aunt and Uncle. "He was my grandfather, and he was the best general of his day." Harry detected a hint of pride but it was almost completely overwhelmed with shame.

"Ah," said Harry observing the marble statue, wondering why the hell he would keep a statue of someone he obviously hated in his house.

"He beat back the Greeks and reclaimed Rome for our people. Indeed, he single-handedly lasted the last Macedonian threat and who single-handedly annihilated the greatest Greek who ever lived…Kyrian of Thrace." said Valerius. There was definitely hate in his voice now, and Harry wondered which one it was.

"Not single-handedly." said Harry, arching an eyebrow at Valerius wondering why he'd lied…but he'd not felt a single life from Valerius which meant he thought it was the truth. He knew a lot about Kyrian, but only through Acheron. "Kyrian was betrayed, by his wife. Drugged." Harry's voice had went stone cold with that word, it was evident he understood what Kyrian had gone through.

Valerius said nothing as he continued to stare at the statue.

"You are very similar, I guess its one of the family traits." said Harry; it was a statement not a question. Like the Malfoy's and himself, he had looked like his father.

"Not only that, I was supposed to follow his grand footsteps," said Valerius bitterly.

"And did you?" asked Harry impassively.

There was no mistaking the shame in Valerius' eyes and stance "When my grandfather died there were parades held for a full week to mourner his passage."

"You hated him didn't you?" stated Harry, now even more curious about Valerius' family.

"I begrudged him every breath he took," said Valerius.

"When did he die?" asked Harry.

"When I was eight years old," said Valerius bitterly, yet there was more shame to be heard. How curiously thought Harry, he hated him yet something about his grandfather shamed him? Why? His inability to live up to his expectations? Had he? And why had Valerius become a Dark-Hunter?

"Kyrian," said Harry, getting imagines in his head courtesy of Valerius that explained the shame. He had seen his grandfather butchered to death by Kyrian - someone he thought to have been dead. No doubt that had scarred him deeply as a child.

"Yes," said Valerius surprised that Harry had managed to work that one out.

"What about your parents?" asked Harry, as Valerius turned away from the statue unable to stand staring at it anymore.

"My mother died giving birth to me," said Valerius, "My father died when I was fully grown."

Harry winced, no wonder he was screwed up, as more images presented itself in his mind. Valerius had handed someone his sword, the sword that was used to kill his father. Evidently there had not been any love lost between them. There was something very familiar with the man he'd given the sword to…perhaps a brother? The family resemblance was definitely there.

"Brothers?" asked Harry as they entered the sitting room again.

"I had two," said Valerius more bitterness obvious than even he held for the grandfather.

Had said it all, he didn't need the image in his mind to understand what had happened. Valerius had been killed by his brothers, and he in turn had killed them in retribution. He couldn't blame anyone for that; he'd done exactly the same thing. He'd hunted down the people who killed him and gave them exactly what they deserved. He'd been in a very dark and angry place then, and who could blame him? He'd been betrayed and killed by those he'd loved.

"I was expected to be like my father as well, I was always compared to him despite the fact I didn't have a single memory of him. My parents were murdered when I was a baby. I can understand how hard it is to live up to everyone's expectations and put your own hopes and dreams on the backburner." stated Harry. "It wouldn't matter what I would do, I'd still be compared to him, even if in reality I didn't think I was anything like him."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Valerius his voice softening a tad in sympathy. If anyone had seen Valerius and Harry talking they'd have wondered what the hell had happened to Valerius. He was always so formal, distant and aloof, nobody had ever seen Valerius be so…kind before. Then again nobody had ever given him the chance to be really, at the end of the day.

"Thanks," said Harry, "So how long have you been here?"

Valerius thankful for the change in subject quickly delved in, "I just transferred from Washington DC, and I replaced Kyrian, no doubt Artemis' attempt at being a bitch."

"She's already one without that added to it," Harry replied snorting in disgust he hated talking about her. "It is a shame, you do resemble your grandfather, and no doubt it would bring it all flashing back."

"It's why I make sure to stay well away," said Valerius, "It helps that he's no longer a Dark-Hunter, and we have no reason to run into one another."

"Why do you feel bad about it? It's not as if you could have done anything to stop it. At your own admission you were what? Eight years old. Oh sure, you could have outsmarted your entire family and set him free." said Harry sarcastically.

"They didn't just crucify him," said Valerius staring away, "What they did to him was…demeaning, he was a prince and did not deserve the way they dealt with him." his own hands were flexing as if he was remembering his own crucifixion.

"It wasn't your fault, sooner or later you'll have to realize that and move on." said Harry.

"Was it that easy for you?" stated Valerius his voice cold.

"Touché," said Harry simply. "I better go get ready." he said realizing the time.

Valerius looked bewildered before he glanced at the time and almost jumped out of his seat. He'd never been late for his rounds before, and he wasn't around to start now. As they were leaving Gilbert entered with the post, giving Valerius most of it, and surprising Valerius there was one for Harry.

"Thank you Gilbert," said Harry, "Now if you two will excuse me I need to get ready."

"Of course," said Valerius and Gilbert immediately, creating a path for him to get through, he heard Valerius speaking to Gilbert for a few minutes before footsteps followed his own. It was time to hunt; all in all, it had been an amicable conversation for most part. It was a good job Valerius didn't know that Harry was receiving his memories; otherwise it would have probably infuriated the Dark-Hunter.

The letter was placed in the drawer, he would read it when he got back. It was from the squires, and depending on the reply - maybe the shit would hit the fan.

* * *

There we gooooo all caught up! and you can review ;) yes im hinting lol xD so Gibert a squire or not? will harry have an huge fight with the head squires over the injustice? how long do you think i'll have it before Zarek comes into it this time? and will i make Valerius more commanding and less cowardly when it comes to demanding answers from harry? or do you think valerius would act aloof and hurt becuase harry was ignoring him? R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 11 **

_"WHEN THEY CONVERSE IN LATIN THIS WILL APPEAR!" _

**Conversing In Latin, Surprising Valerius and Flash Backs**

* * *

Harry stalked around compared to the last few days the place was ominously quiet. It was as if something big was happening, waiting just around the corner, ready to unleash. He'd read upon the New Orleans Mardi Gras. It was a massive thing, attracting tourists from all over to see the music, parades, balls, picnics, floats basically it's a big holiday. All the roads closed down and everyone participating, dressing up and of course an excuse to get blind drunk. It was one big feast to the Daimons, so many people at danger from something they had no idea that lurked around. It really was a good job there were reinforcements coming, and since reading up on Mardi gras he truly was grateful. It was going to be one hell of a busy night.

He hoped Zarek was alright, he hadn't come on last night. He couldn't get a read on Zarek from all the way over in Alaska. Sure he could apparate, but he wasn't sure if he could - it might be sunny over there. He wasn't sure about the time differences, but he vowed to look upon it. He didn't find it fair that they were stopping the other from talking to him. No matter what he did, everyone was entitled to human interaction. Even human prisoners were allowed he didn't approve of Ash's decision on that one. Well he couldn't care less, which is why he was talking to him. He had noticed Zarek hadn't said anything about being 'banished' as he was. He had a feeling the Dark-Hunter wasn't going to say anything about it any time soon either.

Harry stopped thinking, his senses going off, Daimons were nearby. Heading off in the direction he felt them, he stopped stunned at the sight in front of him. A human girl was fighting with a Daimon, and winning! She had daggers on her, dressed in a way that would impress Ash. She was in one word - a Goth. She was fast, graceful and scarred; the entire side of her face had been viciously sliced open. It was still red, which meant it had happened recently. Humans weren't supposed to know about Daimons, he didn't know what the hell to do now. He couldn't just Obliviate her, he didn't know how much she knew. This was something Ash was going to have to deal with.

The rest of the night he followed her around, cloaked in the darkness. He noticed she seemed to be attracting Daimons, they kept coming for her but she fought them off. She seemed to know when they were coming as well, Harry used his magic a few times to help her out other than that - he never once revealed his presence to her.

She ducked into a shop, and bought lots of food, he assumed she was going home. Yet she didn't, she placed the food in alleys. He smiled despite his worry; she was a rare woman, very kind. She was feeding the homeless; she'd even offered them a job. Unfortunately you couldn't help everyone; Harry knew that much but it didn't stop him trying or her apparently.

Harry made sure she was fine for the rest of the night, keeping as many Daimons as he could from getting near her. As soon as she got home he was on the phone to Acheron, which was a first - him calling Ash.

"Hello?"

"Do you know a human knows about the Daimons?" stated Harry, he had a funny feeling Ash probably did - he was for most part omnipotent except when it came to him of course.

"She didn't stab you did she?" asked Ash his exasperation obvious.

"No," sighed Harry.

"Was she Goth?" asked Acheron his voice filled with amusement.

"When exactly were you going to tell me? What if I wiped her memory?" snapped Harry, angry when his suspicions were confirmed.

"Did you?" asked Ash his voice changing, he seemed worried.

"No," said Harry, "I don't use that gift unless I have to." so Ash knew and liked that woman. That was news, still he should have told him, he wasn't very happy to find out now. Nothing against Ash or her, its just what could have happened that bothered Harry.

"Good," said Ash sounding relieved.

"Something you want to tell me?" asked Harry petulantly.

"She has gifts that the Daimons desire, she's unfortunately a magnate, she draws them in without even realizing it." Ash told him sombrely; the first time she'd been attacked she was thirteen years old. Since then it had been constant, she chose to help instead of being afraid of the night. She held a great deal of respect for the Dark-Hunters, especially Talon who had been the one to save her.

"Gifts? What kind of gifts?" asked Harry as he walked back down Bourbon Street.

"Her powers include Intuition, psychometry and Empath, gifts that the Daimons desire greatly." said Ash, her sister was her opposite, and Amanda had offensive gifts. He had taught Tabby how to dampen her empathic abilities, since they had been driving her mad. Unfortunately it wasn't always possible, and sometimes they got the better of her.

"Yet she's human?" stated Harry confused, how odd.

"Yes, she is." said Ash amused.

"Are there others like her?" asked Harry. It seemed to him she was witch, but if that was the case where was her wand? Why hadn't she been trained?

"Her twin is her opposite, she has premonition, cognition, Empath, and telekinesis." replied Ash.

"Where did they learn their gifts? Did they attend school?" asked Harry his curiosity getting the better of him. This had to be the longest he'd ever had a conversation with Ash. Sure he'd trained with him, but he'd never really spoken to him much. He'd been very angry at the time, bitter and extremely distrustful. He'd vowed never to let anyone in his life again. Fighting had tamed his anger over the years, he'd become used to his new life - or as used to as he would ever get.

"School?" enquired Ash, now it was his turn to dig for information. "What kind of school could they attend to learn their craft?"

"Never mind," said Harry, so they were witches - untrained witches at that. Did America not have a magical school to train them? If not were there other humans out there with gifts they couldn't harness? With the Daimons inevitably getting them and using their magic as their own? That disturbed him greatly, more so than a Daimon getting his magic! "I have to go, bye." he said to his leader before hanging up. He couldn't believe that there wasn't a school here for witches. They had one in France and Germany at least that's where Drumstrang was suspected to be located. Nobody knew where it was, which made it safe from attack. Unlike Hogwarts - everyone knew where that was which made it a big fat target. Especially for every Dark Lord who decides to take over the world.

He didn't apparate straight to Valerius' today, instead he walked home. He had the time, and he wanted to think. Plus he'd have to let Hedwig in tonight; she'd been outside far too long on her own. He'd told Ash what house he wanted, so no doubt he'd be leaving soon. It was a shame, he rather liked it there, and it just had the oldness that reminded him of Hogwarts.

He felt bad for Valerius; he could sympathise with him, but never truly understand how he felt. He had been betrayed yes, by people he loved again yes, but he'd not been crucified by his own blood, his own brothers. He had a feeling though, that Valerius had been the way he was before his brothers killed him. Nobody could hand over their own father or watch their grandfather killed without it changing him.

Harry smiled when he noticed Hedwig, she was up a tree, and her head nestled in her wings. Harry whistled loudly, wakening her up, she hooted at him before diving her wings spread magnificently. Harry raised his arm, as she flew towards him. He didn't even wince as her claws dug into him, he was used to it.

"Hey girl," said Harry stroking her, she hooted at him again before biting his finger to let him know she wasn't happy. She never bit through the skin though, ever, not in all the years he'd had her. "I'm sorry," he said rolling his eyes at her.

She just hooted once more before settling down.

"Let's go then," said Harry amused at his owls display. Once again she'd been his saving grace; he'd always been able to talk to her. As a human locked away at the Dursley's or as a Dark Hunter. Even if she couldn't talk back, she was still a comfort to him, one he could never do without.

A few minutes walk then he was at the door, he didn't even knock once before it was answered. As always Gilbert answered the door, which reminded him of the letter up the stairs. He would have to remember to read it; he did wonder what their reply would say.

"You have an owl on your arm sir," stated Gilbert staring at Harry in utter confusion.

"This is Hedwig, Gilbert - she's mine." said Harry entering the house smothering his amusement at Gilbert's face. He looked so confused yet awed to see an owl so closely. If Gilbert's face was amusing it wasn't anything on Valerius. Hedwig hooted and flew onto the chair Harry used. Her amber eyes were regarding the food hungrily; she turned to Harry and hooted.

Harry sat down smugly, feeling extremely pleased with himself. Handing Hedwig a piece of food, she liked human food better than her own. Mostly because Harry had only been able to give her human food while he was at the Dursley's. Although she probably loved her mice, or rats more. Then again maybe it was the thrill of the hunt; owls lived and breathed for the hunt.

Poor Valerius just looked up his nose at Hedwig not sure whether he wanted to make a comment or not! In the end he kept his mouth shut and ate his dinner, sometimes staring at the owl as if she was vermin and smelled rotten.

"Do you not like owls?" asked Harry his lips twitching in amusement. "Didn't you guys have pets back in the day?"

"Yes, we did they were called dogs," said Valerius dryly. The Romans and Greeks were known for their love of animals dogs mostly. Although he'd never had one, his father would never have let such a 'thing' into his home. Especially nothing that his children would heaven forbid love.

"Argus, he was the only dog named in Odyssey," said Harry nodding his head.

"You've read it?" asked Valerius his surprise showing.

"Yes," said Harry, in primary school, the library had been the only safe place for him. That's if Dudley didn't find him and get them all banned from the library. Not that it had bothered Dudley of course. He couldn't take the book home; otherwise Vernon would have just ripped it apart and punished him.

"I see," said Valerius impressed. "Which version?"

"How many versions is there?" asked Harry wryly.

"Many, the original were written in Latin." said Valerius; he then spoke the title in Latin to prove his point.

"_Very nice," _replied Harry in Latin.

Valerius' eyes widened, he loved talking in Latin or ancient Rome, it's why he'd requested a Squire who could speak Latin, and Italian. Of course he would prefer Gilbert but they wouldn't let him.

Although that could change very soon.

"_Where did you learn?" _he asked, excited at the prospect of speaking to someone in Latin. He just didn't understand how Harry could know the language; he was by far too young. He couldn't have had the chance to attend university or college, no matter where he came from. He was English, what possible reason was there to learn Latin?

"_I learned at school, my magic…used to be directed by Latin words," _Harry said, realizing he wasn't explaining properly. There was no other way he could explain it unfortunately.

Valerius just stared blankly; he hadn't heard Harry saying anything to direct his magic.

"For example," said Harry changing back to English, "The Cruciatus Curse, since you know you're Latin I'm guessing you know what the spell does?"

"Pain," said Valerius, nodding.

"My magic needed words to work, back then anyway, I'd use the word 'Crucio' and whoever was in the way would…well wish they hadn't been." said Harry wryly. "Or the green spell you saw me use, needed 'Avada Kedavra' to work, which would kill anyone in its path."

"Why don't you need it anymore?" asked Valerius fascinated.

"I, er, well…I'm powerful more so than anyone else." murmured Harry. Eating his dinner, giving bits to Hedwig when he could.

"Anybody else?" echoed Valerius how many people were there that had magic like him? He had been stupid enough to think he had been the only one.

Harry closed his eyes and cursed inwardly at his slip up, "Yes, there are quite a few of us." he finally admitted opening his black eyes again.

"I am sorry," said Valerius under the impression he missed his fellow magic users.

"Why?" enquired Harry cocking his head to the side as he pushed his empty plate away.

"Do you not miss them?" asked Valerius confused, he was still young, and people he knew were probably still alive.

"There is only one person I miss with all my heart," said Harry quietly, his mind drifting to him.

**-0 Flash Back To Ten Years Ago 0-**

Harry looked around at the devastation, his face devoid of any emotion, just yesterday he would have been disgusted by the blood dripping everywhere. Unfortunately everything was different, he was different now. Dropping the knife, he used his magic to clean himself before he Apparated away.

He reappeared in front of Andromeda Tonks; she took one look at him and fainted dead away on the floor. Thankfully she didn't have his godson in her hands, he bent down and shook her out of her shock, he didn't have long. Technically speaking he shouldn't be doing this either, but screw the rules - why should he be playing by them now?

"Harry?" whispered Andy completely overwhelmed as she came around.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"But-you-I mean…are dead." she said her face still pale and she seemed deeply shaken to see Harry there but nevertheless her relief nearly overwhelmed her.

"Yes I am," agreed Harry sadly, "Where's Teddy?"

"He's in his room…what do you mean your dead?" she shrieked finally registering what Harry had said, touching him lightly as though she expected to go right through him. No, he was still alive, he was warm, and his heart was beating.

Harry walked towards Teddy's room, his heart breaking at the thought of never seeing him again. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of the child in his arms. He would miss him so much, kissing him on the forehead barely able to stop the tears from falling. Why had this been done to him? He hadn't deserved it! He had died for them all yet that was the reward he got?

"Harry?" asked Andy quietly, what was going on? The look on Harry's face was scaring her.

"Take care of him wont you?" Harry said his voice trembling.

"You know I will," said Andy tears falling down her face. She had a feeling this would be the last time she saw or heard from Harry.

"This vault, I've just put in Teddy's name, it will see him living very, very comfortably." said Harry handing over the key, he'd never want for anything. He wouldn't end up like his father having to scrap by to make ends meet.

"You don't need to do that," said Andy, as she accepted the key, the only income she had was her daughter's death benefits since she died in the line of duty. She would have made do though, she always had.

"It's half the Black vaults, it belongs to you by right anyway," said Harry still holding the precious soul close. He would grow up not knowing any of the darkness that had plagued three generations. For that reason alone he'd go through it all again…even the betrayal. A tear betrayed him as it rolled down his face.

"Harry…what's going on?" she whispered.

"I have to leave, I'm no longer a wizard…as you know I died…I'm taking a chance by being here. Let him know I love him…and would have stayed if I could." choked Harry, as he lay the small boy back in his cot. Carding his hand through his beautiful soft hair, how he wished he could stay.

"I will," said Andy tears streaming down her face, if Harry was dead how was he here? Yet Harry had always been an exception to the rules, so why would he start now?

"Take care Andy," said Harry before he Apparated away leaving a devastated witch behind.

**-0 End Of Flash Back 0-**

Teddy was nearing his time to go to Hogwarts; soon he would be learning how to harness his powers and creating havoc with the school with his Metamorphmagus abilities. Merlin there wasn't a day that went by he didn't think of him. He'd often thought about giving him his invisibility cloak, yet he couldn't, it was the only thing he had of his fathers.

Valerius remained quiet seeing the look of devastation across Harry's face. He couldn't bring himself to ask, he rather doubted Harry would be able to say anything anyway.

"Goodnight Valerius," said Harry quietly as he got up, his thoughts plaguing him, he put his arm out for Hedwig to get on. He went to his room, wondering if this would be his last night here. No doubt Ash would have the keys for his house for him tomorrow sometime. He created a perch for Hedwig, which would be much more comfortable than her cage.

He put his computer on, and stayed on the Dark-Hunter website for a few hours. Zarek was once against absent; he was really beginning to worry about him. What if something had happened? Nobody would ever know he was banished after all. He looked up on Alaska, and found the time difference for New Orleans and Alaska. He found that Alaska was only a few hours behind them. Four hours to be exact.

Remembering the letter when he turned and placed his computer on the nightstand, he opened the drawer and opened it. His mouth made a very fine line, as his magic went haywire, his nostrils flared in fury.

We are writing to inform you that as of today Gilbert Brown is of now officially your squire… yours faithfully Vincent Carvalleti

The Squire council had better watch out - they had a rouge Dark-Hunter to deal with…very soon.

Vincent Carvalleti was a Dorean Squire, blood rites something he had passed down to his son Otto Carvalleti. Not that his son would be happy with him, since he had just been assigned to Valerius Magnus.

* * *

Oooohooo! whatcha think of this one then :P poor Harry the story really is much better isnt it? :) im sooo glad i edited it! it certainly helped my muses! wouldnt you agree? :D hehe not just for this one either but for my other story out of the darkness! as you know harry will never get to see teddy and if he did it would only be from a distance...now you know at least Andy didnt betray him...any guesses to who did? ;) hehe and what he did to them all! mawwhaa i love writing a harry thats not completly pure and well...GRYFFINDOR revenge is a pure slytherin move! lol so will harry apparate to Alaska and give Zarek a gemstone that would stop his generator from freezing? anything else you can think of that harry can give him? i really want them good friends before he comes! like something that would preserve his food? how would you like to see dobby in this story?(i know he died in the book but i can make it where he didnt it is my story after all ;) lol) or even winky? it certainly would be a weird change and challenge! lol R&R PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

A Betrayal Too Deep Take Two

Chapter 12

The Shit Hits The Fan

* * *

Otto Carvalleti threw his phone against the wall with all his might, he was furious with his father. He had just been told he was to be a Squire for Valerius Magnus, he swore in a hundred different languages. His father better not get old and feeble, otherwise he'd put the man in the worst retirement home he could find. He couldn't believe it! this was going to be hell on earth duty bound to Magnus for the next however many years. Growling low in his throat he grabbed his simcard, and put the broken phone in the bin. It didnt bother him, they had more money than they could spend in two life times. It would take him no time at all to aquire a new cell phone.

Vincent sat back, sighing in exhaustion, well at least he'd gotten his way. His son would be serving Valerius Magnus whether he liked it or not. He did wonder, how long it would take, for Otto to talk to him again though. It couldn't be helped, Magnus wanted a squire that could speak Itallian and Latin. It didn't leave many people, and so his son had been picked.

Today they were initiating yet another Squire into their world, they would be required to say an oath outloud and sign forms. After that they belonged to the Dark-Hunters and head members of the councils. So Vincent wasn't alone for long, the other New Orlean squire council members made their apperances. They merely nodded professionally, taking their seats.

"Bring him in," said Vincent, once everyone was sitting down, bar one who left promptly to get their newest member.

The nervous man, Richard Robertson, thirty two years old, stood at the head of the table. It had glasses of water for each member, and a large Dark-Hunter book. That admittedly looked more like a doorstep. They were sworn in by placing their hand on the book, Richard placed his hand on the book.

Vincent placed a piece of paper in front of Richard, it held the words of the oath he'd say. He nodded to the man, watching him relax slightly. He sat back down and waited, the rest of them also watched. None gave the indication they were bored, truth be told they were used to it. With the money they made, it was no wonder they didn't care that they were bored.

Richard's eyes moved over the words, memorizing them before opening his mouth. Trying to keep his nerves under control. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, but he was. It was like he was sixteen years old again and learning how to drive "In the light of day. I am all that protects my Dark-Hunter from death and persecution. I am the eyes, the ears, and the soul of my chosen one and I will die before I let any harm befall him." he said confidently, before he continued. "It is my duty to maintain a haven for my Dark-Hunter, and it is my oath that I will never allow harm to befall my Dark-Hunter on my watch. I will be there when needs me and will give myself freely to anything he requires. I am all the stands between him and the world that would see him dead. I, alone, am his link to humanity and I, alone, will be with him when he needs me the most. I will never speak publicly of my Dark-Hunter or of their world. All things of them, their lives, their pasts, their abilities, and their existence are secret."

He paused for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and repeating the last of his oath.

"I take this oath freely, without reservation or under any duress. I understand that once made, it is absolutley unbreakable. To breach my oath will call down the Wraiths of Hades upon my head, and I will pay for my treachery with my life. No one betrays the Dark-Hunters with says the goddess Artemis, and so she accepts my eternal seervice to her and all her Dark-Hunters."

A polite applause broke out, as Richard drank deeply from his glass, his entire body bowing with relief. He'd done it without stuttering! A few more pieces of paper were put in front of him, and a pen. He signed the agreements, he had nothing to hide by knowing people would be watching him all the time. He would never betray them either, he knew what they were capable of. Nobody in their right mind would try and tell the public about them.

"Welcome to our world." said a blonde haired buzz cut elderly man, his face serious despite his joking words. Which led Richard to believe perhaps he wasn't joking the slightest. This made Richard's earlier anxiousness return, as he shook the blond's hand.

"Dad leave him be," scolded Alexander playfully, "Forgive my father, he was even this way with me when I first joined. This is Tobias, I'm Alexander its nice to meet you." Richard grinned and shook the younger mans hand. Which held a spider web tattoo on it, the same as Otto - someone he'd previously met. He wasn't here today unfortunately. Or fortunately given Otto's current feelings.

"Kids," grumbled Tobias shaking his head as he left his sons side to talk to Vincent.

Alexander and five of the younger Squires all left, leaving behind six leaders who were all continuing to talk amongst themselves. Their work, unfortunately wasn't over, they had the mail to read and decisions to make before doing anything.

"Any breaches Vincent?" asked Tobias as they all retook their seats.

"None that couldn't be dealt with," said Vincent wryly, at least his son hadn't had to be called in to deal with it. He knew his son, he would, as always, do what he had to - but did not like it. He might act cold and unfeeling but it couldn't be further from the truth. Otto hated taking life, unfortunately the Dark Hunter world had to remain a secret.

* * *

Harry blinked blearily, he was surprised, he hadn't had nightmares. This was a first, well, second really might have something to do with the drink. He knew he couldn't rely on drink, whether he could die or not wasn't the point. He just couldn't let himself get used to drinking. He didn't want to be anything like Vernon, who drank every day, sometimes in excess. He ended up beaten worse when Vernon got angry with him on those days. Shaking off his thoughts, they'd gotten what they deserved, and he'd moved on. Or so he liked to delude himself anyway. His nightmares were proof of that.

He had business to settle today, so he got up, dressed himself and went down for breakfast. This would be his last night at Valerius', tomorrow he would be in his new home. He would miss it, being here, it was so odd, he had wanted to remain alone, to stop himself being betrayed. Yet he couldn't help himself, his heart craved companionship. In fact it wanted more than that, it wanted what Kyrian had...someone to love him enough to free him from Artemis' services. Deep down though Harry knew he'd never trust someone enough to allow it.

"Hi," said Harry grinning as he sat down, his plans circulating around his mind. He was going to have so much fun today. Hopefully no sunlight will be in the building, considering it was also a safe heaven for Dark-Hunters he doubted it.

"Good morning," said Valerius, Harry seemed happier than usual. He wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He was also adapting to his way of life, he no longer blanched or grumbled about the terms Gilbert used to address him. He didn't pale at the goblets either now, all good things he guessed. He was still curious about Harry, but they hadn't spoken more about their families since that night. He could sympathise with Harry, his own family had expected him to live up to his grandfather's expectations. Ever since he was eight years old.

Their breakfasts were brought out, Harry got orange juice this morning without even havig to ask. "Thank you Grace." said Harry as always, he would never get used to people doing everything for him. That was one thing he missed, about having his own place, cooking. Grace's cooking was fantastic, dont get him wrong, but he missed his own meals. She had asked him what he'd like, but he'd told her whatever was fine. He had a feeling she'd cook two different meals! Valerius was too set in his ways for him to think otherwise.

"I'll be leaving tonight," said Harry, "Ash has the house set up for me, I don't live too far from here." he finished wondering if Valerius would ever want to hang out or talk after he left. He hoped Valerius wanted to be friends, the guy had grown on Harry despite his better judgement.

"That's good, Gilbert will miss you," said Valerius.

Harry stopped the grin from emerging, he could feel Valerius' emotions, he didn't even need to see memories. He might have said Gilbert, but Valerius would miss him. It meant more to Harry than anything had in a long time. Part of Harry wished he had these abilities in the past. So he could have avoided all his heartache and betrayal, unfortunately there really wasn't any point to wishing. It did nothing, unfortunately, other than add to his misery.

"Yes, I'll miss him too," said Harry, he was surprised Valerius hadn't found out about Gilbert being assigned to him. Then again hopefully he wouldn't, at least not until he'd gotten his way. The squire council would abide to his wishes by the time he was through with them thats for sure. "I'm going out this afternoon, so don't worry if you can't find me."

Valerius raised an eyebrow gazing at Harry sardonically. "Just how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to teleport myself," said Harry wryly, using a term Valerius would understand than saying and then explaining about Apparating. It was basically the same thing anyway.

"Be careful," said Valerius, his worry as always masked by his indifferent expression.

"Always," said Harry, he always took pleasure in defying others expectations of him. He wasn't about to let himself be killed, at least not yet anyway. For once he was happy, again, and hopefully it would stay that way. With him though, there would be a catch, there was always a catch. He just hoped it didn't rear its ugly head soon, and left him alone. For now.

Valerius merely nodded and continued eating, his curiosity eating at him. Where was Harry going and what about the sun? he could be burnt to death if he wasn't careful. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid like get himself killed.

"Where are you going?" asked Valerius after five minutes of silence as they ate their breakfast. He couldn't keep silent anymore, he was just too damn curious now.

"To visit the squire council," chuckled Harry his entire body thrumming at the thought of having some fun. Normally he wouldn't use his magic on humans, or use it to humiliate them. Harry for the first time, was beginning to see perhaps he truly was a Marauders son and godson. Perhaps he could have been, if not for the fact he was constantly watching his back, and fighting Voldemort or Death Eaters to survive. He was very excited and for once Harry was allowed a glimpse into the mostly carefree spirit his father and Sirius had been. Of course he didn't approve of their targeting Severus all the time. This wasn't a specific target, he was just going to teach them a lesson. A very valuable one at that.

"Why?" asked Valerius warily the amusement Harry was feeling wasn't one he wanted to be on the Receiving end off - ever.

"Something I have to do," said Harry shaking his head, he wasn't going to discuss it with him. They were prejudice idiots, yet they'd sworn to serve ALL dark hunters. They weren't, they were playing favourites and Harry wouldn't stand for it. It might not change much but he had to make a stand.

"Very well," said Valerius his lips twitching slightly, he had a sneaky suspicion why Harry was doing this...and it warmed his cold heart.

"See you later Val," said Harry grinning as he stood up, and Apparating away with the sight of Valerius' shocked and disgusted look. His mouth opened but whatever he said Harry had no idea.

Harry Apparated into the meeting room, where six humans were sitting discussing work. They didn't get a chance to react, before they were stuck to the ceiling screaming for help. Scared witless, as they tried to comprehend what on earth was happening. What worried them more - was nobody had burst in yet - nobody had heard them screaming.

"LET US DOWN!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"GET ASH!"

"STOP IT!"

* * *

oooo whats happening? will ash come and stop harry? will he hear just how bad the squires are? is ash just the same? will harry give ash a piece of his mind or will that come later? will harry reveal a squires plot to kill zarek? after all in what a month he plans to open the windows in the plane returning zarek to alaska! need to find out his name as well :P before next chapter! just what will ash do when if harry tells him? we all know he has a soft spot for Zarek...a hugeee soft spot ;) R&R PLS!


	13. Chapter 13

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 13 **

**Alright I decided not to keep you waiting for the next chapter :) **

**Harry's Revenge...er justice **

* * *

Harry grinned in amusement at their fear, squabbling and yelling for him to let them down. The louder they yelled the quicker they span around in a circle. Glued to the spot, and the contents of their stomach almost making a u-turn. Harry closed his eyes as memories came to him, from every single human there. He found out more than he ever wanted to. A lot of it made his stomach turn, and he wasn't the one being spun around. They were supposed to protect them, yet what he saw was death, plans for executions and even one to get rid of a fellow Dark-Hunter. One he knew, one he'd spoken to all day a few times. Zarek.

"You make me sick," said Harry, his face a mask of fury, as he directed his attention to three in particular. He let the others fall, not the slightest bit bothered about them or them hurting. It was a small piece of revenge for all the innocents they killed.

Vincent grunted painfully as he fell down the chair meeting his head painfully. Knocking itself back, lying under his now throbbing head. Bloody slowly oozed from the open wound, as he blinked rapidly. Trying to figure out just what the hell had gone on, why was a Dark-Hunter doing this? they had been nothing but loyal towards them since the beginning. Had they all been terminated? if so why him and not Ash? His bump wasn't bad, otherwise his thoughts would have been scattered he realised. He saw the others had suffered the same fate, but they weren't as lucky as him - they were unconscious.

"How dare you plot to kill one of us?" snarled Harry his gait strong and powerful as he stalked over to them. Even more angry because he knew who it was, close or not Harry made attachments too easily. Despite the betrayal and anger, Harry gave his heart too easily to those he knew.

Mike Callahan paled dratically, making himself look more like the undead than a human he was...for now. He wasn't sure what on earth was going to happen now, but he knew his life was going to be cut very, very short. He wanted to move away, protest but he was frozen on the spot. His vocal cords weren't working, not because of something the Dark-Hunter had done. More to do with his fear paralysing him completely.

Vincent zoned in on the unknown Dark-Hunter, if he was from New Orleans he was probably Harry Potter. The hunter must have the power of telekinesis. If what he had heard was correct, then not only did Mike need dealt with but he had to stop Potter from making a huge mistake. It wasn't up to the Dark-Hunter to deal with those who'd betrayed their oath. Muffling his distress, he reached into his pant pocket, pain flairing in all directions.

Harry flung Mike at the opposite wall, he fell with a thump on the floor. His body shaking with distress, fear and the sudden flight he'd been sent on. "I haven't." said Mike trembling, "I didn't do anything." his voice was shrill and dry, as he spoke, licking his lips as he tried to curl up - and avoid the Dark-Hunters powers.

Vincent was grateful for the meeting, his phone was on silent as he called Ash. The first name and number on his contact list, he was grateful for the short first letter alapabet name. He cursed silently when it was engaged, looking back up at the scene before him. Harry had his hand on Mike, Mike was shaking as if he was in agony. His face was also contorted as if he was being flayed alive. Vincent closed his eyes in horror, Artemis help them, he was going too far. How powerful was this being? that he could cause so much pain and levitate things. He must also be able to read their minds, he was one powerful and scary Dark-Hunter. He redialed Ash's number, but again it was engaged. With no other choice, he texted Ash.

Dark hunter gone crazy. Then of course he sent the message, Ash would know where they were. This dark hunter was just as scary as Ash come to think of it. He didn't know who he'd bet on, moaning softly as the world around him seemed to spin some more. Hopefully Ash would be able to knock some sense into the Dark-Hunter. He wondered who he'd bet on Ash or him, both had strong powers. He shuddered anew with the power rolling off the pissed off Hunter. His body screamed for him to run, yet he couldn't he was in too much agony.

"Let me go!" screamed Mike, feeling so much emotion he couldn't deal with it. So much pain, so much betrayal that wasn't his own. How was this Dark-Hunter able to do this? he felt like he was being killed ten times over. Finally it stopped when Harry stopped touching him, his body bowed in relief, was this how he was going to die? right here after all the good he'd done and one bad thing he'd contemplated? it wasn't fair and it wasn't right. Why wasn't anyone coming here? his family were in this building...he didn't want to die.

Vincent saw two of the others stirring, returning to consciousness from their fall to the floor. They were dazed and confused though, he doubted they'd be moving any time soon. How had nobody else come? the building was filled with people, why hadn't they come to investigate the screaming? and why the hell was Ash not responding? He was never around when they needed him the most. Okay, so that was a lie, he just wanted someone to blame.

"Tell me something...why should I give you an ounce of mercy after all the people you've killed? do you seriously think you are worthy of redemption?" growled Harry, after everything he'd seen in his mind he knew he deserved nothing but death. All those innocent people he'd killed in the name of keeping their secret. The fact Ash and the others all knew turned his stomach more. Now he was freelancing for the bad guys, and there wasn't a reason for it - the family had plenty of money. He had come to sort them out, have a little fun - unfortunately that ship had sailed long ago.

Mike swallowed thickly, flinching from the look he was receiving, he didn't want to die, why wasn't someone helping them. He had only been doing what he was told, keeping their world a secret, making sure it remained safe. Why was he being targeted? especially for something he hadn't even done. Oh crap, thought Mike - he could hear his thoughts judging by the green eyes darkening further. He was grabbed by the shirt and hoisted up, his weak legs would have crashed back down, if he wasn't being held up. Just then another presence made itself known. One just as threatening and powerful as the pissed off Dark-Hunter. Under normal circumstances he'd have been grateful for Ash, but he had a feeling once the real reason for this was uncovered...he was done for.

Vincent sighed gratefully when Ash made his appearance, he didn't like the fact he was so weak and unable to stand in front of him though. At least now the situation can be averted and he could get some help. He managed to sit himself upright, the others were still pretty dazed and disorientated.

Ash appeared in the room, he'd come as soon as he saw the text message. He observed his surroundings shrewdly, well perhaps Vincent hadn't exaggerated at all. He'd never seen Harry like this, not even when he first met him. When he first saw him, he'd been wounded badly, just as bad if not worse than Zarek had been, and that was saying a lot. He shook of his thoughts, it wasn't a time he liked to think on. He'd been furious with Artemis too furious to really care about Harry and what he'd been through. Yet in the end he was the Dark-Hunter he was more concerned with(and more fond off), with Zarek right behind him.

Ash lowered the remaining humans to the floor, two of them, the others were all hurt. He got a play by play of what had happened, but regardless of that he asked Harry what the hell was going on.

"Harry what are you doing?" said Ash his voice commanding everyone's attention.

"How could you let them kill people? innocent people." said Harry his attention diverted, much to Mikes apparent relief. The guy fell back to the floor but wasn't hurt as a result of it.

"We do what we must to preserve our way of life." said Ash his eyes hardening slightly, Harry had always been this way. He was also good at changing the subject, he couldn't help but muse. Harry hated any authority over him, its why he'd made it difficult for him to train him, to gain his trust as well.

"Are you trying to tell me you can't change memories?" asked Harry his own black eyes hardening.

"Ill add it to the long list of everything else I do will I?" said Ash sarcastically, he barely got a seconds rest as it was. He was so sick of being judged and looked down upon. Even worse to be made to feel like shit from his own Dark-Hunter. It was a good thing they didn't know his past.

"Sorry," said Harry, the words were odd coming out of his mouth, he hadn't used it in around eleven years or so. His frustration melted away, he'd gotten way off track. All he'd wanted to do was stop them from being so damn prejudice.

Ash was taken aback, that was a first, he immediately became concerned this wasn't like Harry at all. First he had to find out what had caused this situation at hand. Then he could worry about everything else.

"What happened here?" asked Ash without demanding, as he stared around at everyone. Evidently Harry didn't feel guilty about it, as he too stared around without batting an eyelash.

"He's planning on killing a Dark-Hunter," said Harry accusingly his thumb pointing behind him, in a pissed off manner. He didn't have it in him to accuse Ash of knowing and doing nothing. He felt bad enough for implying he could have prevented all the death. He knew just how busy Ash was all the time, he barely got a breath to himself. Harry also knew how much Ash cared for every single one of his Dark-Hunters. Probably more than some of them deserved.

Ash's entire demeanour changed from inquisitive to 'i'm going to reduce you to ashes if you twitch' one when people saw - never survived to tell the tale. Woe to anyone that threatened his Dark-Hunters, especially those who had sworn to serve them. "What?" he snapped, if one had seen behind his ever present glasses they'd have miraculously ran for the hills hurt or not.

Mike whimpered completely terrified.

The rest of them suddenly found the floor very, very interesting.

Vincent forced himself to his feet, holding onto the table to keep himself upright. He wasn't so sure it was a good thing to have involved Ash now. He was more temperamental than Harry it seemed!

"I didn't!" cried Mike scared witless.

"We will find out," said Vincent, acting like the leader he was.

"Do you doubt me?" asked Harry staring at Vincent like a serpent ready to strike.

"No," said Vincent, mostly out of self preservation really.

"Is this why you came? because of him?" asked Vincent, he had to hand it to himself, he had more guts than he thought he had.

"No," said Harry stepping aside, letting Ash get at the traitor, his sole attention was now on Vincent. "I actually came to find out why you were such prejudice bastards, but now i know its just the way you are."

"Excuse me?" asked Vincent his nostrils flaring in indignation at what Harry was implying. For such a small Dark-Hunter he made Vincent feel two feet tall and he did not like it at all.

"Nick Gautier ring any bells?" sneered Harry furiously, now back to his original purpose.

"What?" asked Vincent shaking his head in apparent confusion. What did this have to do with anything?

"He gets in but you refuse to let Gilbert brown be officiated as a squire, the second I ask for him what happens? He gets accepted. What rubs you up the wrong way? that you dont like him? that he doesnt wear his emotions on his sleeve or that he's bloody Roman?!"

Vincent blinked completly shocked not sure what to make of this guy at all. He comes in, plays with them, accuses a man of betraying them now he was advocating for someone. Someone that wasn't well liked at all by anyone in New Orlean's.

"So it is because you're prejudice." said Harry staring at him with disapointment written across his face. Harry grabbed Vincent's suit, "You allow Gilbert to become Valerius' squire or i'll make you're life a living hell do you understand me?" Vincent gulped and nodded vigirously his self preservation kicking in.

"Harry let him go," said Ash after healing the squires, well all bar one. They know the price of betrayal.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Harry with a sense of satisfaction.

"He knows the price he must pay." said Ash seriously.

"Maybe you should let Zarek do it." said Harry grinning viciously.

"Why?" asked Vincent as the others all stood up and glared at Harry. They were furious with him for what he'd done to them. Yet they had a sense of self preservation not to call him on it.

"He was the one Mike was planning on killing," said Harry, "So much for keeping an eye on those in the services of the Dark-Hunters."

Ash breathed deeply, trying to keep a tight reign of his anger.

"He better recieve that phone call by tonight," said Harry glaring at Vincent before he disappeared in much the same way Ash had appeared.

* * *

So would you like to see Artemis killed in this one? and maybe even Apollo when harry finds out he's still sleeping with others and creating apollities? Harry killing Artemis for Ash? after all harry does care about him...and he always protects those he cares about! and even more so when/if he finds out about ash's mother? that is bound to hit home after all isnt it? theres nothing more harry wants than his mother! will we have harry and zarek become the new gods the sun and moon? that is what artemis and apollo are arent they? thinks to herself :/ duh! kiling apollo do you think the curse would be lifted? on the daimons? ive always been curious about that! but i dont think it would be that easy...in the main time will harry be able to save the sister of vane and fang katalatis urgh im so not trying to spell that right lol i'd be here all night if i did! :D or will it just be her 'babies' and perhaps sending them all away for a while telling 'vane' that it has to happen...they have to go through so he could meet his mate? in his own way beating the three fates? cloaking them with his MOD abilities so they cannot be killed? reunited after they find their mates and the three brothers have been reunited? R&R PLS GUYS! once again sorry its not a long chapter its all i can give you tonight - i also apologize for the grammer mistakes! probably worse i know but until i get my computer there is nothing i can do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 14 **

**Talking And Presents - Zarek's first appearance **

* * *

Valerius hadn't seen nor heard from Harry since he left that afternoon. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was worried about the young Dark-Hunter. He was exactly that, compared to everyone else, he was a child in comparison. In looks only, for he had no doubt suffered a mind blowing betrayal at hands of someone he trusted. They all had, whether it was friends, family, their clan or even worst enemy. He often thought on everything Harry had said to him over the past few days, trying to see if he could perhaps, read between the lines. Understand the young one better, but he was good at giving explanations yet revealing nothing. Harry reminded him of Ash, not only in power but speaking in riddles and revealing nothing much about his past.

He would miss Harry, he'd gotten so used to the companionship in such a short space of time. It was odd, because Valerius had been adamant about remaining alone. Even if inwardly he'd wanted someone, anyone who'd care enough to ask him how he was. He knew his attitude put a lot of people off, but it was to much a part of himself to stop it. Harry had seen past that and became a good companion if not perhaps friend.

At the end of the night he made his way home, wounded but not overly so, keeping an eye out for Harry. Sometimes they passed each other, Harry had a habit of wandering off his allotted area. It was a good thing really, otherwise he wouldn't have known about him being hurt the night they met.

Shaking off his thoughts, he realized he'd arrived home, he pressed the intercom and waited on Gilbert answering. Perhaps it was time to get a new car, he loved walking, back in his time it was either walk or ride on horseback and carriages. He'd never felt fully comfortable in these metal contraptions humans used. Perhaps it was time to live here and now.

"Hello?" asked Gilbert his voice mechanical over the intercom.

"It's Valerius Gilbert. Open the gate." said Valerius, stopping a groan from passing his lips, he ached everywhere. Two Daimons had stabbed him during the course of the night. One in the shoulder and one more painfully in the side, one of his ribs were cracked for sure.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to say 'It's me' you know," said Harry appearing on the spot. Valerius almost jumped, would have jumped if composure hadn't been beaten into him as a child.

"How are you?" asked Harry noticing his bloody tear stained clothes, walking forward, his hand automatically touching him. Valerius flinched back, a curse leaving his lips in Latin. Yet a few seconds later, his wounds seemed to become numb. Looking down he realized they weren't just dumb, but they were healing, he wasn't even asleep! He was amazed.

"How did you do that?" asked Valerius straightening up now that he no longer hurt. That wasn't the question he'd meant to ask, so he said what his mind had thought. "You did not heal yourself, why?"

"Magic, I cannot self heal, well not as quickly as that anyway, probably because my magic is already healing it I think." said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "Although Potions can do it quicker." not that he'd had potions in a long time. What he'd had he'd used by now, its not as if he could just Apparate to a magical shopping centre and get supplies to brew with.

"Potions?" enquired Valerius as they walked towards the manor, he was learning something new every day he spoke to Harry.

"Yes, a branch of magic, they can harm, kill, heal, de-age, age you, even remove warts." said Harry grinning in amusement. It felt so good being able to talk about magic, things that weren't necessarily connected to his betrayal.

"Impressive," said Valerius as both of them entered the manor, Harry as always was first to greet Gilbert like an old friend.

"Dinner my lord?" asked Gilbert.

"Yes Gilbert," said Valerius taking his usual seat, staring at the snowy white owl who was once again comfortably sitting across from him. Her amber eyes stared at him, as if she could see right through him into his soul (or the lack of it). She then hooted at him before turning her head and snuggling into her back. One claw curled up inside her body presumably keeping it warm.

"He's yours by the way," said Harry smugly.

"Excuse me?" asked Valerius his eyes comically wide, not liking how it sounded at all.

"Gilbert, he's your squire." repeated Harry a wry grin on his face.

"How could you know that?" asked Valerius his eyes narrowed he had gone to the squire council. Valerius though didn't and couldn't believe Harry would go to them for him. Nobody in his life had helped him, well unless he included his servants but they were paid to do so.

"I warned them," said Harry simply, his face impassive, his black eyes twinkling in merriment that would have put the Weasley twins to shame. He had enjoyed himself, the thought of the planned murders turned his stomach. He had to do something about that, and he would. He just had to speak to Ash, which he would do as soon as he moved into his new house. Which he would do doing as soon as the sun went down tomorrow night. "You'll have a letter tomorrow morning, in the coming week he will need to go to one of the meetings and be sworn in." his lip unconsciously curled at that, unable to believe the actions of one such squire.

"Why did you do that?" asked Valerius shock worming its way into his heart. Harry truly had done it for him, he'd gone to the council and successfully gotten Gilbert accepted into the squire council. He felt something he'd never felt before, it went beyond simple happiness. Valerius had a feeling it wasn't solely because of Gilbert being his squire but because of Harry too.

"I hate prejudice." growled Harry his black eyes filled with unreleased rage.

Valerius remained quiet at that, he had learned Harry hated Roman versus Greek prejudice. It seemed as if that wasn't all, he seemed to view the world black and white. It unfortunately wasn't like that. He was just as prejudice and he made a mental note to refrain from speaking about it. If the rage on Harry's face was anything to go on, well he didn't want to be on the receiving end, thank you very much.

"Wine sir?" asked Gilbert carrying over a bottle and two goblets.

"Thanks Gilbert," said Harry, accepting one, and Valerius picked up the second one.

"To your new home," said Valerius raising his glass.

"To your new Squire," said Harry both of them then drank some and tucked into their meal which had been brought through by Grace. Harry saw Gilbert smile as he went back through, and he knew Gilbert had been listening. Whether he'd overheard by accident or not was another thing altogether.

Not much was said as they ate their meals for the first time, both of them seemed preoccupied. Other things must be on their minds, at least it was a comfortably silence otherwise there wouldn't have been much hope for them.

"Would you like me to make some dinner for you tomorrow night? I'm sure you won't get a chance," asked Grace as she removed their plates. "Or perhaps some soup and pasta you can heat up later at least?"

"I'd appreciate that Grace, thank you." said Harry, after looking at Valerius to make sure it was alright. He didn't seem surprised by her offer, either he'd told her to do it or he was kinder to his staff than even Harry realized.

"No problem!" said Grace nodding, a big smile upon her face at getting her own way. She took the tray of dirty plates away and disappeared into her kitchen. Already planning tomorrows meal, and ensuring they had everything needed for it.

"How's the ribs?" asked Harry as they stood up, it was time for their beds.

"I've felt nothing," said Valerius awe was still evident in his voice, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Not only had Harry healed him, when he hadn't needed to, but also ensured he had Gilbert as a Squire. Valerius was getting his first taste of what a true friend would do for someone they cared about.

"Good, and the wounds seem to have closed." said Harry as he stared at the ripped clothing where the wound had previously been gaping and oozing blood.

"Indeed," said Valerius in agreement.

Harry had an amused smile on his face, despite his shadowed eyes. He had a feeling it was at his word rather than anything else. Curious, what memory could Harry have associated with 'indeed'?

"Night," said Harry, opening the door to the room Valerius had given him for the duration of his stay, which was coming to an end tomorrow. He smiled sadly as he looked around the room, before quickly grabbing his laptop. Hopefully Zarek would be on tonight, he was getting worried that someone else might have succeeding in killing him.

Once it was loaded he headed onto the Dark Hunter website, and was gratified to see Zarek was online. He immediately began speaking to him, and found out his generator had been frozen, thus preventing him from having any light, or communications. Why didn't Zarek have a house that could prevent that? An idea struck him, it was just a question of whether Zarek would accept it or not. He had to try, he grabbed two of the amethyst jewels from his trunk, the ones Artemis gives him every month and poured his magic into them, his intent clear in his mind. Amethyst was the strongest for this kind of thing, he then added an unbreakable charm on them so it would never stop working. Grabbing a duvet purely as an afterthought and added a charm. It would be whatever Zarek needed it to be, cold or warm. He magically created a box for the three items. Once it was closed he shut his eyes and willed it to Zarek in Alaska. He prayed it worked, his magic hadn't let him down now so hopefully it wouldn't today.

Once the box disappeared he wrote to Zarek and let him know he'd sent him something 'teleported' of course. He didn't want to tell him about his magic yet, there was only one person, maybe two, depending on how much Gilbert had heard or listened to, that knew about his magic. Maybe he would tell him when he came, if he didn't already suspect with the three items he'd already sent. He doubted that it was a common thing to be able to do. After that Harry signed off, just too exhausted to stay up and partly afraid that Zarek would be unhappy with his interference/gift. He didn't know why but its what he felt, which was strange since Harry had always felt very good at giving people presents. It meant he had people he loved, and cared about deeply. Yet he always felt more special getting gifts, knowing people loved him in turn. Of course he had been a naïve little shit back then.

* * *

**Zarek - Alaska - :D First Appearance ;) **

Zarek was huddled down under his covers, most of which were animals he'd skinned and used to keep him warm. There was nothing better than animal fur to keep warm. His laptop was open beside him, as he created sculptures, wooden sculptures. It's what he always did to pass the time in his little hole he called home. It wasn't much, but Zarek preferred it that way. He'd never had much, or rather anything at all as a human, so this little place would have been heaven if he wasn't so damn cold and isolated by everyone.

Talking to Harry helped relieve some of the boredom, but he knew sooner or later it would stop. He'd spoken to another Dark Hunter a long time ago, until they'd found out he was banished. Sundown, or Jess as he'd called him. It had been a long time since he heard from him. Zarek could pretend he didn't care, but deep down he did. He felt weak for wanting company, for needing it, and it wasn't something Zarek was comfortable with.

Zarek jumped when a large pop interrupted his solitude then a thump. There sat a small box innocently by his fire place. He eyed it suspiciously before using his Telekinesis to throw it out into the snow. Fearing it was something that could cause him harm. Turning back to his computer he read the last message from Harry, and realized it had been the Dark Hunter that sent it. Seeing as he was already logged off, he turned his own computer down. He curled his lip at the thought of the gift, he did not like them at all.

For the next two hours, he resolutely ignored the box, until it was bugging him to such a degree he actually went outside to get it. He told himself he was doing it out of pure curiosity. Nothing more, he saw the snow surrounding the box had turned into water. Arching an eyebrow in curiosity, perhaps there was truth in what the Dark Hunter had said. It was just a matter of _how _it was bloody possible. His metal claw covered hand grabbed it and he ventured back into his house. If one could actually call it that, he absolutely hated the cold! Yet he didn't feel the bitter chill, which should have followed him - he had, had his door open after all. Which was of course tightly shut now, he didn't want animals coming in and trying to make themselves at home. It had happened once, never again.

Taking his seat once again, he after an additional ten minutes opened the gift. He didn't know whether it was a joke or not, and the thought of anyone laughing at him was enough to make him furious. He rose a sardonic eyebrow at the two gems, with his normal hand he picked it up and gasped at the feeling of warmth radiating from it. It wasn't burning him, but it was like being immersed in a bath. Now all he had to do was decide where they'd do the most good. Generator? Food cupboard? Or right here where he could use its constant warm and to keep his electronics warm.

In the end he'd chosen to place one right next to his generator to stop it freezing up again. The other went to his food storage, so nothing could be frozen, it would come in handy during the colder weather. More often than not, his cans froze stopping him from having any food to eat. Nobody had ever given him a gift before, he was more curious about Harry than ever. How had he managed to do that? What kind of powers did he have? He couldn't wait to meet him when he got transferred to New Orleans. Truth be told he was just glad to get out of this hell hole and the freezing cold.

Only after he sat back down did he notice the box wasn't empty. Inside there was a duvet. Curiosity got the better of him as he took it out, immediately he realized it was like the gems. It was a material hot water bottle, he truly was grateful for it. Zarek sneered at his maudlin thoughts, regardless he draped it over himself and began carving again.

Zarek concentrated on the wood, stopping himself counting down the hours until he was in New Orleans again. The plane would be here for him tomorrow, and he wondered who he'd be staying with. That's if Ash let him, and didn't put him somewhere by himself. Nothing would surprise him, at this rate.

He seemed to have forgotten about Harry's little surprise. Unfortunately Zarek was good at deluding himself. Always had been.

* * *

I wanted to give you a longer chapter but im afraid it wouldn't let me go any further I was just stuck as to what I could add to this chapter. Well anyway, I know Zarek isn't in character but I'm afraid only Sherrilyon could possibly keep him in character...He has to change a little for what I have in mind for them. I do hope you wont be too disappointed in that don't worry though he will be ... Snape like still ;) for everyone else but harry in the end...anyway lol will Zarek make it difficult for harry? or will they bond over their hard lives? how will zarek and valerius find out they are brothers? how would you like to see it done? unfortunately it will have to happen earlier than at the end of the book lol :D I loved that bit likes! hm wonders what to do...ideas anyone? R&R PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

**A Betrayal Too Deep **

**Chapter 15 **

**Zarek Comes To New Orleans And Trouble Between Valerius And Harry **

* * *

Nick was waiting on Zarek arriving, completely irritated, he hated waiting. He was by a building that looked like a dilapidated barn. Looks could be deceiving, and with this it was. It was actually a modified modern hanger equipped with an alarm system and doors so thick it could double as a bomb shelter. The barn currently housed the twenty-eight million dollar MH-60K Sikorsky helicopter that Acheron had used to transport himself and his custom-built Buell motorcycle. The man had arrived back just yesterday, in style at that. He's only been gone a few days, but that was enough time for Ash. He moved around constantly, probably out of sheer boredom. Although he always ended up back in New Orleans, it must be his favourite place. Ash could appear and reappear wherever he wanted, why he chose to use a helicopter no one knew. Not everyone could say they'd arrive in a twenty eight million dollar helicopter though.

When the helicopter arrived Nick got out the car, glad he'd soon be able to get his duty over with. Afterwards, he had a date, with a gorgeous girl, and he did not want to be late. When it finally quit moving, Mike got out. He was a tall- middle aged squire someone who knew about the Dark-Hunter world and helped Dark-Hunters if they needed it. Mike had never been a people person, but today he looked extremely annoyed.

"I don't envy you this," said Mike seriously. A small grimace making itself known on his face as he went to open the door.

"C'mon stop messing with me, Mike. He can't be that bad." said Nick.

He changed his mind the second Mike opened the door, and when he got his first look of Zarek of Moesia. He looked like a scary son of a bitch, and he made all Dark-Hunters he'd met so far look like adorable puppies. He looked as if he had a chip on his shoulder; Nick was surprised they'd managed to get the helicopter of the ground. Zarek was dressed in black, top jeans and he wore a pair of Harley biker boots. He seemed oblivious to the cold damp air or New Orleans winter. He had a long silver sword earring in his left ear with a hilt made of skull and crossbones. Acheron would like them. He was sneering so badly, that with his goatee made it ten times more sinister. His eyes were filled with contempt and hatred. Nick was used to bad attitude; he'd been weaned on it. He'd never met a man who had one worse than Zarek. He looked and seemed cold. Hard. Unfeeling and no doubt completely lethal. Nick had the feeling Zarek was measuring him up for his coffin size. Nick gaped when he caught sight of Zarek's hand; each finger including his thumb was covered with a long, articulated silver claw tipped with a point so sharp that it had to be his weapon of choice. Nick realized with a shiver of fear that Zarek liked to get down and dirty with his kills. Shit he thought, being called psychotic would be a step up.

Nick jumped when Zarek hissed like a cat at Mike bearing his fangs threateningly. What on earth had gotten into the Dark Hunter? He was acting more like an animal than a human being.

"Well, if you're through taunting poor Mike, are you ready to go?" asked Nick.

"You give me any lip, little boy, and there wont be enough left of you to run through a sieve." snarled Zarek, giving Nick a glare that promised his death.

Nick stepped back, a sarcastic retort nowhere to be seen. It seemed Nick did have an off switch after all. Zarek said nothing else, having gotten his point cross. He opened the door flung his bag on the floor and got into the car slamming it shut.

Nick seriously regretted buying a car with only two seats, for only a second…he realized he'd rather have Zarek were he could see him. Given the man's unpredictable and unstable behaviour, he'd very much rather him beside him not behind him. Nick had never been a religious man, but as he walked towards his car - he found his religion all over again. As they drove, the silence was deafening to say the least. The only noise was the scraping of Zarek's metal hand as he flexed his hand against his black jeans. Enough to actually make Nick put on the radio.

"You like rock?" asked Nick.

Zarek didn't reply, but the radio turned itself off. Nick almost gulped in alarm, realizing one of Zarek's Dark-Hunter powers were Telekinesis. Fantastic! Nick could only hope he managed to survive this night. If he did Ash better give him extra money for hazard pay.

"Little boy, I'm not your friend. I'm not your Dark-Hunter and I'm not your friggin' date. You only speak to me when I ask you a question. Otherwise you keep your mouth shut, eyes off me, and you might live long enough to get me to the French Quarter." said Zarek. Having said that he grabbed his Mp3 player and sunglasses put them on and leaned his head back. Hair of the dog playing in his ears. He wasn't a people's person, and he'd be damned if he pretended to be.

* * *

"How very punctual you are," said Acheron said to Valerius. As soon as he spotted the Dark-Hunter coming his way. He was to the very minute, exactly on time.

Valerius' eyes smouldered with resentment as he looked up at Ash. "I might not like the fact that you are my commander, Greek. But I am a soldier I will obey you regardless of my personal distaste for your company."

Harry who was hidden in the shadows shook his head at Valerius, the entire Roman; Greek was really getting on his nerves. Why couldn't they just start living now? Who gave a crap about Roman and Greek fights. He didn't like how Valerius was being, why hadn't he been like that with him? What made him different enough that Valerius was kind to him? Or rather as kind as the man apparently could be. You'd think he'd be in a good mood. Gilbert had as of yesterday morning, officially called in as a squire; he'd made the vow as well.

"Gee, T-Rex, doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy just to be near him?" said Talon.

"Show respect to your betters Celt," Valerius snarled "Or I'll show you how we Romans dealt with your barbaric kind."

"After the way you just spoke to Ash? And in case you missed the memo Valerius we are no longer in Rome or Greece! Give it a bloody rest." sighed Harry making his presence known. "Plus the Romans weren't any better than the Celts, you all murdered and pillaged no ones the better man here." his irritation evident, Harry had to stop his magic from lashing out.

Acheron withheld a smirk, good point well made he was surprised both of them shut up. Unfortunately tonight wasn't over; it was just about to get ten times worse. "Look un-alive men," Talon said "Here comes out reinforcement."

The second Valerius noticed who it was he let out a vulgar curse.

"Back at you." said Zarek.

"Not another freaking Greek," said Valerius.

"What's the matter Roman?" asked Talon "Greeks bother you?"

"Trust me, had I been at Troy when they left the horse behind, there would have been roasted Greek on the beech that day." said Valerius.

Harry would have laughed if the entire 'Greek' and 'Roman' shit hadn't been currently spewing back and forth. It was a good point; he probably wouldn't have taken the horse into his city. As a warrior it had been a completely stupid thing to do.

"Damn, T-Rex, he really hates your ancestors." said Talon.

"No offence, Talon but I was around before they were." said Acheron drolly.

Harry remained quiet shaking his head, rubbing at his forehead as if he had a headache. Finding it increasingly difficult to keep hold of his emotions, and his magic come to that. Damn why did people have to fight about every single little thing?

"Any problems with your flight?" Acheron asked Zarek.

"I didn't eat my pilot if that's what you mean. And little Nicky here is still breathing and not bleeding." said Zarek.

Harry burst out laughing, that was just so 'Zarek' it seemed as if he was true to himself. Some people were different online, than they were in person any way. Yet it looked as though Zarek was just who Harry thought he was.

"Well," said Acheron, "I suppose that's an improvement over last time."

"So why are we congregating?" asked Zarek.

"Did anyone speak to you slave?" asked Valerius as if something repugnant was stuck under his nose.

Acheron barely caught Zarek's hand before his claw sliced Valerius' vulnerable throat. Just then a large bang could be heard, before everyone was drenched soaking wet with rain as it suddenly down poured on them. Another boom indicated it wasn't just rain but also thunder. It missed Zarek and Valerius by only millimetres, just as quickly as it started…it stopped. Everyone stared at Talon, but he shook his head, it hadn't been him!

"I don't see why we need a whipping boy for Daimons to play with. You know he was so worthless in his lifetime that my father had to pay a slaver to take him off our hands." said Valerius winding Zarek up again.

Zarek let out a snarl of a wild beast and lunged for him to no avail. With him soaked through he looked even more unhinged.

"I swear, Daimons or not Z, if you don't behave I'm going to send you to the Antarctica and leave you there to rot." said Ash his patience wearing thin.

"Ooo," said Zarek breathing in a bored tone, "I'm terrified. Those killer penguins and hairy seals are really scary."

Acheron growled low in warning. Nobody heard the pop as Harry Apparated away, his magic finally back in control.

"If you can control yourself for five minutes, we need to divide up the city. Since I'm the only one able to take the cemeteries. I'll grab those. Valerius, Harry you take the garden and business districts. Zarek, Talon can take the Quarter. On Mardi Gras itself, we all need to be in the Vieux Carre no later than nine." he told them. "In the event one of us goes down, I need you to mobilize quickly." he was speaking to Nick here.

"Just one little problem," said Nick.

"Which is?" asked Acheron impatiently.

"If he goes down he's on his own." said Nick pointing towards Valerius.

"I knew I liked this kid for a reason," grinned Zarek in what appeared to be the first genuine amusement he'd displayed since he'd came here. Nick could only stare in disbelief, that's the last thing he expected out of Zarek's mouth tonight.

"Speaking of one of us being down - Where's Harry?" asked Talon looking around in confusion.

Valerius did the same, actually showing concern for the first time.

Acheron sighed in irritation, "That explains the abrupt weather shift; I've never seen him loose control like that. I think one of you have managed to hit a nerve."

Neither Valerius, Zarek or Talon had anything to say, they remained quiet - and still drenched for a few minutes. None of them were sure what to say, as they thought back on the conversation looking for a clue.

"Am I staying with you Kyrian or Nick?" asked Zarek.

"Harry offered but I'm not sure that's still available," said Acheron wryly. "Go patrol your districts." before he grabbed Zarek and disappeared.

"Where are we?" asked Zarek.

"Outside Harry's home, wait here." said Acheron.

Acheron didn't bother knocking, he entered Harry's house without waiting for permission. Walking towards where he knew Harry was. He found Harry in his living room; he was sitting in one of his chairs. His legs up at his chest, and armed wrapped around them. Something one of them had said had obviously hurt the young Dark-Hunter deeply. Not for the first time, he wished he could read his Dark-Hunter mind.

"Harry?!" asked Acheron quietly.

"What do you want?" asked Harry subdued.

"Are you okay?" asked Acheron sitting down opposite him.

"I'll be fine," said Harry "Where am I patrolling?"

"Valerius and you are to take the garden and business districts. Zarek, Talon have the Quarter. On Mardi Gras itself, we all need to be in the Vieux Carre no later than nine." said Acheron repeating his earlier statement.

"Right," said Harry grabbing his jacket, weapons a fierce look coming to his face. It seemed instead of facing whatever that was bothering him. He was burying it and fighting Daimons to distract him.

"Zarek is outside, is there still a room for him here or shall I give him the keys to a flat?" asked Acheron, like he had originally planned on doing.

"He can stay," shrugged Harry his voice emotionless.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" asked Acheron.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself asking Acheron if he really cared, or if he just wanted to know if he could do his job. He knew Ash cared about all his Dark-Hunters. He wouldn't allow himself to be put through what Artemis put him through otherwise. He knew a lot about the Atlantean. He knew a lot about everyone, he only wished he hadn't made friends and stayed a hermit. Everyone was just as prejudice in this world, didn't matter what world he was in. Purebloods Vs Muggle Born's, Voldemort Vs Dumbledore. Roman Verses Greek or Roman verses Celt it never stopped. Valerius' words had deeply wounded Harry. He himself had been treated like a slave, if Valerius knew was that how he'd have been treated from the beginning?

Harry heard Zarek coming into the house, not wanting to deal with it, or speak to him, he Apparated out. The man could find his way around his house by himself; he just wanted to be alone right now. He just wished he hadn't made friends with Zarek or Valerius. It had been the biggest mistake he'd ever made - evidently. He went hunting for the Daimons, looking forward to a good fight, and being extremely reckless.

Harry had only been fighting for a few hours, yet he'd found more Daimons in that time than he normally did in a whole night. As he tore through the Daimons, trying to stave of the feeling of betrayal and the horrible memories he wished he could Obliviate away. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy, and if truth be told, Harry wouldn't allow it. He'd never want to make the same mistakes he'd made as a child/teenager. He'd never allow himself to be put in that kind of situation again. It might be an easy thing to wish away horrible memories, but it would just be replace the new ones in the end.

Harry was brought out of his musings sensing yet another Daimon nearby. No wonder Ash had brought in reinforcements. It was as if the souls here were tastier than anywhere else. He'd sensed more Daimons in a week than he had his entire time in Paris. How often had he thought this since coming to New Orleans? That there was a huge increase in Daimons? He thought it every night and it was madness.

Sighing in irritation, he continued to walk around, no matter how many Daimons he killed to distract himself. It wasn't working, he still found his mind wandering to memories he so desperately wanted to forget. Damn Valerius to hell, it was his fault and he couldn't believe the man was being so vicious to his brother. He had sensed family meant something to Valerius even if he'd hated them all. Hate was an understatement, he was proud of his family name, yet he loathed his family apart from one of them. It was a female and he wasn't sure who she was…perhaps a grandmother? He only got some memories he blocked the rest. He also knew Valerius still felt so much heartache over his brother's actions. Two of them had actually killed him, killed him by crucifying him as Rome had done to all her enemies. He had given Valerius a chance, gotten to know him a lot of the past few weeks. He knew what he displayed and what he felt were two different things, he did it himself. He'd gone too far and Harry would never forgive him. Just like he should never have forgiven Weasley and he wouldn't have been in this mess. No he wouldn't put himself in the position to end up betrayed even worse. It's a lesson he'd learned the hard way, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. He didn't intent to shame himself, he couldn't. He was inwardly very weak, and he knew that.

He didn't mind saving people, but he hated working for Artemis, she was one selfish, deluded vindictive bitch. Someone Harry wouldn't mind making sure couldn't create anymore Dark-Hunter's. If he hadn't been so enraged, so angry at what had happened to him he wouldn't have done it. He didn't ask the most basic question, like what was in it for her and what the fucking catch is. He just heard the words about vengeance and he was lost to the red headed goddess. He knew what she did to Ash and it turned his stomach. He knew all too well what it was like; his uncle had done the same to him. At least his uncle hadn't pretended he was doing it out of 'love'. His uncle had hated him, and made sure Harry knew it. No the reason for the beatings was to 'beat the magic out of him' as if that would happen. If anything his uncle had made him more powerful, strengthened his magic beyond anyone's understanding. After all how many thirteen year olds could produce a fully fledged Patronus? Voldemort's equal his arse, no it was the abuse that made him as powerful as a child. He had more in common with Zarek it seemed, than he'd ever have with Valerius.

Harry turned when he sensed a Dark-Hunter nearby, it wasn't Valerius he knew. He was very familiar with Valerius' presence, no this Dark-Hunter had magic, Dark-Hunter magic. It must be Zarek; he wondered briefly why he was in this area. Looking around he realized he was well of his mark. He wasn't patrolling where he was supposed to anymore. He watched from the corner as Zarek killed his own Daimons. Oh boy, he was a blood thirsty beast. He sure did get down and dirty with the Daimons. Not that Harry could blame him, he knew from speaking to him there were hardly any Daimons in Alaska. Instead he took to fighting bears to relieve the boredom. Well to each their own, he mused to himself as he popped himself off, eager to find his own Daimons to battle.

He was finally back to the area he was supposed to be patrolling; unfortunately the streets were getting quiet. It was nearly time for him to head home, sleep until tomorrow night to start all over again. Looking at his phone, to keep track of the time he realized he had ten missed calls. All from Valerius, sneering angrily he slammed his phone back down.

Harry walked into a twenty four hour shop, grabbed a few cases of beer before Apparating home. He could sense Zarek was there, and hear the shower running. Not surprised really, after all he had been very bloody half an hour ago. Contrary to popular belief Daimons did bleed even if they disappeared into a shower of powder when they died.

Harry felt extremely odd, having someone in his house. After having spent so much time alone, it was to be expected. Thankfully Harry knew Zarek a little, so he didn't feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising as it did with everyone else. He still fell out of his element, still this was his house, and he'd be damned if he allowed anyone to make him feel as if he had to ask to go to the toilet or bed for that matter. He had been a guest in Valerius' home, which was different from being in your own house with a guest. Zarek obviously felt comfortable enough to just shower. Shaking off his thoughts he put the beer in the fridge and began cooking. He had missed cooking; it was nice to relieve the boredom again.

He ignored his buzzing phone, but then thought better of it, for all he knew it could be Ash. Once it stopped ringing he checked, rolling his eyes he flipped it back down and went back to cooking. He sensed Zarek walking into the living room then stopping near the kitchen.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked his voice full of question and a little bit of anger and indignant. This wasn't how he imagined meeting Harry. He didn't seem to be able to be down right nasty to Harry, especially not after receiving those gifts. Nobody had ever done anything like that for him before. Selective memory was Zarek's thing, since Valerius had multiple times tried to help Zarek during their childhoods. Unfortunately it had never ended well for both of them, since they just ended up being beaten for their troubles. It had just made Zarek even more furious with the man. Even to this day, of course Valerius hadn't helped by being the way he was.

"Does he know?" asked Harry ignoring the question.

"Know what?" frowned Zarek his dark eyes watching Harry like a hawk.

"That you are related." said Harry turning around giving him a very pointed look.

"No," said Zarek curling his lip in disgust. "At least I don't think so." he finally amended.

"Why haven't you told him?" asked Harry without emotion, crossing his arms over his chest his black eyes staring into Zarek's with as much intensity as the other Dark-Hunter was staring at him. He was still angry at Valerius, but at least he didn't have to worry about his magic acting up again.

"Why would I do that?" sneered Zarek, he was getting defensive now, feeling backed into a corner.

Harry rolled his eyes, sighing in irritation "Never mind." he turned back to the food in front of him. It was none of his business, but he suspected the answer. He certainly wouldn't have told Valerius after the way he was. If did wonder how the Roman would react to the news. That he had a Greek brother; it did lift his spirits just imagining it. Once the food was ready he spoke again, "Get the Cutlery, the food will be ready in a minute," said Harry pointing to his drawer.

Zarek withheld a biting retort and grudgingly walked over and retrieved the cutlery. He didn't like being what to do. He was also unused to people cooking for him, he'd had to hunt, gather, strip and cook his own meals ever since his ass had been sent to Alaska. For reasons he himself couldn't quite remember to this day. Part of him actually warmed up to Harry, or rather warmed up more. The gifts, and now he was cooking for him, it seemed Zarek was very easily pleased. He was also easily suspicious, and sceptical.

"There's beer in the fridge if you want some," said Harry plating out the pasta, and adding some cheese before taking both plates through to the living room. Everywhere was sealed off so no sun could get in. Sun was a bad thing for both of them, or so they thought. Harry heard the fridge door being opened and closed. He refused to think on Valerius further, electing to spend his time getting to know Zarek.

That was how they spent the rest of the night, or rather the day getting to know each other. Neither Valerius nor either of their pasts were spoken about, and both men found themselves enjoying the others presence. They did get a few hours sleep, Harry found that Zarek had brought the duvet with him. It made him feel a very odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He went to his own bed curious about it…It couldn't have been butterfly's could it? No he shook of those thoughts and settled in for a few hours sleep.

His dreams were filled with the man who was currently sleeping in his house. It made a nice change from nightmares that came in the appearance of people who betrayed him. He'd not had really bad nightmares in a while, not since the first night at staying with Valerius. His bed was probably grateful for it, since he was no long waking up completely drenched in sweat.

* * *

I must say im glad I re-started the story :) its much better now and it runs so much more smoothly, youll see some of its familiar and yes it is because it was written before :) still I hope you are enjoying it you do want it to be a Zarek/Harry right? I could just make them both friends? just how harry changes their lives by being there and have val end up with tabby and zarek with erm...whats her name? astrid! and them just friends? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
